


On The Bleachers

by LMB



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Song-inspired, strongish language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMB/pseuds/LMB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen-year-old Lawrence “Larry” Daley is a football player who gets everything handed to him, including his hot cheerleader girlfriend. But what happens when he meets that weird new kid from Cambridge? And what will this mean to his status?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters + this fandom = not mine!

Half past three.

Form tackling had just ended and now it was time for pursuit drills. The sun hung overhead in the sky, unleashing its wrath upon the backs of those who dared step foot outside. Everybody on the bench had a couple choice words about it considering it was October and all, but the coach wouldn’t hear of it. Instead, he blew his whistle in their faces as loud as he could and commanded that they step out onto the field in a drill sergeant's voice. While the other football players perspired and charged towards each other like bulls, Coach Reginald paced the field, carding his hands through his hair – what hair he had, anyway.

“Now where is that idiot?” he said to himself. Not that a certain team player going missing wasn’t a daily occurrence, but this was one of the most important practices all year. One of the final few before the first game of the season.

Finally, he spotted him. The shorty with the hair combed up in a pompadour. Reginald shook his head. All that time the kid spent on his hair – he should’ve been a barber, not a football player. “Hey! Daley! Get your butt over here, son!” Ragged breathing grew closer as the kid with it rushed across the field as quickly as he could.

“Sorry, Reggie,” he panted, adjusting his shoulder pads and flinging his water bottle aside.

“Don’t you ‘Sorry Reggie’ me! Where you been?”

“Got held back in history class again, sir.” Then in a derisive voice, “Ol’ McPhee’s on his time of the month.” The lucky players sitting on the bench cracked up along with him. Reginald squinted – he wasn’t buying his comedy act.

“Now you leave that poor man alone – he ain’t done nothin’ to ya! We nearly had to cancel practice because of you. Again.” He rolled his eyes. Then, adopting a stern look, he raised his finger. “You’re the halfback, Daley. One with good grades. Or at least, you’re _supposed_ to be,” Reginald left with that but Larry got the jist, judging by how quickly he wiped the grin off his face. If he didn’t bring up his history grade from an ‘F’ to an ‘A’ by the end of the school year, that meant bye-bye football. _Great._

“Lawrence!” A tall senior boy called, waving him over. “You’re on our team this time.” Larry nodded in approval.

“Alright, Teddy,” They clasped each other’s hands in a firm shake, “What are you thinking this time, ‘Snap Back and Go’?”

“Actually, I’ve developed a new play.” That Teddy. Always inventing. “When no one’s looking, you’ll emerge from the right. A rather brave fellow will have to run-block that Mongolian exchange-student, what’s-his-name. Lancelot’s agility is key, of course. And since Amelia’s one of our fastest runners, I’m thinking she should play on the open field this time.”

“What? But she’s a sophomore. She’ll get crushed.”

 “Attila’s a sophomore too,” a girl’s voice barged in. “I hope you’re not saying this because I’m a woman, Larry Daley.”

  _You’re fifteen you nut_ , Larry thought, then pushed it aside. “No, no, I’m just concerned, you know? There’s a lot of big guys out there, and you only joined just this year – “

 “I think I can handle it. Thank you.” She gave him a smug grin and put a helmet on over her head, strands of red hair sticking out from under it. Larry sighed. Amelia was a real firecracker, alright. The school had, in fact, tried discriminating against her when she said she wanted to join the football team at the beginning of the year. Then her father, the railroad worker, arrived on the case, and well – who knew he was a women’s rights supporter too?

 The first day of practice, she showed up in a beat-up looking white shirt with unruly hair all over the place. She listened calmly to the sounds of boys’ roaring laughter around her – then proceeded to kick their asses during pursuit drills. Not only that, but she smoked them all at running, too. That’s how they learned the hard way not to mess with the tomboy.

 Teddy told the plan to Lancelot, who told the other team players in return. It was part of a two-part system they had. Then Coach Reginald blew his whistle and everybody got into formation.

 “Hut!” He called. Everybody bent over and braced themselves.

 “Hike!” The lineman echoed, and the game began. The center snapped the ball back to Teddy, who secretly placed it in Larry’s hands. Everybody on the other team thought Teddy had the ball and tackled him mercilessly. “I’m okay!” he reassured. In a matter of seconds, everybody would realize what was going on, so Larry had to make this quick. He threw a backwards pass to Amelia, who received the ball and started running upfield. A few players from the other team noticed she had the ball and began shouting and chasing after her. Larry snapped his fingers.

  _Shit_. He took off, deciding to catch up with Amelia in case she ran into trouble. Lo and behold, he was right. Some bigger football players stood in her way at the fifty. Not that she was afraid of them or anything, but she knew they would automatically tackle her. She turned her head, seeing that Larry was near the thirty-yard line on the other side. She called to him.

 Her voice was slightly muffled by her mouth guard, but she still managed to get his attention and make a beautiful pass.

 Larry received the ball, made a run for it –

...And ended up getting tackled by Attila on the opposing team. Amelia was the first one to rush over.

 “Are you alright, Larry Daley?”

 “Yeah, fine,” he lied. Amelia smirked.

 “It seems as though you should have been the one worried about ‘getting crushed’.”

 “Yeah,” he breathed. She walked off, assuming he could get up on his own. He could’ve used the help, to be honest. As he lay under the pig pile of players, feeling sorry for himself, Reginald came walking over.

 “You see, Mr. Daley – every practice counts. You can spend your time dillyin’ and dallyin’ in that history class o’ yours, but it ain’t gonna get you nowhere. I can’t afford to lose to our rival school because you decide not to learn about World War II. Just for that, you’re gonna run some laps after practice.” Larry groaned, burying his nose in the grass in shame.

 

***

 

 Post-practice. Everybody had gone home. Larry sat on the bench, tying his shoelaces with precision and care. Left hoop. Wrap around. Right hoop. Pull. Repeat on other shoe. He turned his head to see the blue bubbler on the table. It still had water in it. He watched as little bubbles made their way to the surface. _Blub. Blublublub_. He could watch this all day if he wanted to. Sighing, he slid off of the bench, pressing his ear against the ground. He felt the cool tickle of grass on his face. Wow. He’d never noticed the dandelions on that side of the field before.

…Okay, so clearly he was stalling. So what?

“You know – the sooner you get this over with, the less likely I’ll be hard on you next time,” said Reginald, folding his arms at the sight of the patheticness below. Larry seemed to remember how in pain he was and rolled to his side.

“Aw, c’mon man, I’m hungry! Can’t I get a burger and _then_ come back?” Reginald clicked his tongue and lifted Larry off the ground like a sack of potatoes before placing him upright.

“I’ll stand out here all night if I have to, Mr. Daley. I got time on my side. Now get movin’!” One puff of his whistle and Larry was off, nearly tearing up the field. He mumbled under his breath, occasionally spitting phrases like “stupid” and “this sucks”.

“What was that?” Apparently he wasn’t quiet enough. _Damn._

“Uh – love you, coach!” Larry called behind him. Reginald scoffed. 

“Sure.” He shook his head, wondering how on Earth such a bumbling idiot could live on this planet.

One by one, stars began illuminating the night sky. By that time, Larry’s running pace had become Reginald’s walking pace – which was embarrassing, considering how old the man was – yet it didn’t matter. What mattered was the endurance this kid was showing. It seemed to represent his perseverance. The inner fight and ambition he didn’t know he had. Noticing this, the coach spoke up.

 “You know, Larry – you’re a good runner. Most kids would be dead where you at right now.”

 “Oh, trust me – I am!” Larry complained between gasps for air. Seeing how fatigued he was, Reginald called it quits and blew the whistle. Then he guided the boy towards the bench.

 “That being said,” He sat down, then waited for Larry to sit, “I’m thinking ‘bout making you quarterback next year when Theodore graduates.”

 “M-Me?” Larry’s eyes went wide. “But Coach, what about Lance?”

 “Larry,” the coach sighed, not calling him by last name for once. He always did this when he wanted to talk about something serious. “ _Lance,_ ” he spat by mistake, though Larry already knew he didn’t like him – “Lance don’t got what you got. See, it doesn’t matter whether you’re the richest kid on the block, th’ most outgoing with lotsa friends, or even the tallest kid which I know you ain’t.“ Larry wrinkled his nose at the height jab and Reginald chuckled before continuing, “It’s about the passion, son. The way you carry yourself and impose it upon the other players so they can feel it too.”

 He held out a hand in front of him and glided it through the air, gesturing at the entire field.  “You see this field? You see it – you gotta _own_ it. And not just ‘cause it’s your property. I don’t see a ‘Property of Lance’ sign, do you?” Larry shook his head, wondering where the hell his coach could possibly be going with this conversation. “No,” Coach answered to himself. “You gotta own it with your _mind_. You need the kind of confidence not built up by years of theater experience like Lance, but by knowin’ what the hell you’re doin’. You need a map in that brain o’ yours to know which players are going out on the field and when. And the only way it’s possible for you to get one is by brushin’ up on yo’ knowledge. You know what I’m sayin’?”

 Larry sat in silence and looked at him as if he were actually thinking for a second, then shook his head. Reginald sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re a smart kid, Larry. Just need to apply yourself more.” With that, he left, having given up on enlightening kids’ futures for the night.

 Larry, on the other hand, didn’t see it that way.

 There it was again. Adults telling him what to do – the bane of his existence. Just once, he wanted to know what it was like to make some of his own damn decisions. He was about to leave when tiny arms wrapped around him from behind.

 “Hey, sweetie,” his girlfriend Erica crooned. “Where were you? I missed you at dinner tonight.” She pouted her lips.

 “I’m sorry, babe,” Larry turned and pecked her on the lips. “The old fart held me back.”

 “Again? Like, what is his deal?” She flipped her hair.

 “I dunno. He was all mad and whatever just ‘cause I’m getting a bad grade in history. He thinks it’s affecting my athletic performance.”

 “Wait, what?” Her cat eyes widened. “What are you talking about?”

 “You didn’t know? McPhee’s not exactly silent about the fact that i’m the worst kid in his class – “ Erica grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked him to her height.

 “I’m supposed to be dating a smart football player. Not a _partially-dumb one!_ What will this do to my status?!” She began waving her hands frequently at her face, hyperventilating. He tried to sneak away, but she grabbed hold of his shirt collar again. “I will be known as a _freak_. And it’s all your fault!” She ran away crying, leaving Larry with bags under his eyes as usual. It’s not like he wasn’t used to this treatment. Still, though, he couldn’t help but think she was right. He had to get his whole life together, and it all depended on that one class.

 What was so great about history, anyway? He never understood. _Who cares if that dumb event took place? So what if she made an impact?_

 None of these things were history. Not really. They were just boring little snippets about dead people. No, if anything on this world was history -

  
...It was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I don't know anything about football (I rarely even watch sports on TV), feel free to correct me about some of the positions and rules. I could use the help. :-)
> 
> Also I realize this chapter may sound kinda omniscient, but the whole story is supposed to be in Larry's P.O.V. from this point forward.


	2. Chapter 2

On one of those rare days where he was placed on the bench and had nobody to joke around with, Larry used the time to reflect.

Life had become considerably crazy since he first joined the football team. Sure, he remembered throwing his dad the ol’ pigskin when he was younger, but he never thought anything would become of it. Then junior high came along and Erica told him he needed to do something with himself. Or in her words –

“Don’t be, like, boring.” Larry took her advice and signed up for football the next day.

Football became a part of who he was; he ate, slept, breathed football. His dad was more than pleased when he received the news. Together, they would stream the latest games on television to the extent of nearly missing Larry’s Bar Mitzvah, which Mrs. Daley was less than happy about. She was already anxious her twig of a son would be snapped in half by raging gorillas. Eventually, though, she warmed up to the idea of football once she’d been exposed to it throughout the years. But though football played such a huge role in Larry’s personality, there were still some things he didn’t get.

One of the more confusing things that came with playing football would probably be the popularity. Sure, Larry found himself surrounded by students on a daily basis, but did they know him? He was pretty sure half of them couldn't recall what his favorite color was. The other half screwed up his name.

“It’s ‘Larry’,” he’d repeat for the fiftieth time that day. “Not Lewis.” He remembered all _their_ favorite colors, of course. Why wouldn’t he remember a favorite color? Wasn’t it important to know a favorite color? Maybe favorite colors didn’t matter. He didn’t know. What was he even doing thinking about all this? That was what old people did. Larry wasn’t old. ...He sure felt like it, though.

A loud whistle interrupted his thoughts.

“Daley, what are you doing? Get on the field!” Reginald came over and waved a hand in front of his face. “I been callin’ you for the last five minutes, boy! You better get yo’ ass in gear!” Some of the other players started laughing at him. To defend his dignity, Larry grew a lopsided grin on his face.

“Should I grease it as well, sir?” he asked in a Monty Python voice. The whole team was nearly in stitches. Everybody but Reginald, that is.

“Don’t be cocky,” he said, swiping at the back of Larry’s head. Of course, this only made Larry laugh even harder, and he wrinkled his nose. The coach tried to swat him again, but he dodged it and stuck his tongue out.

“Missed me, old man!” he called behind him. Everybody doubled over laughing and met him with a rewarding clap on the shoulder.

 

***

 

“Seriously, though, what is his deal?” Larry complained later, while he was sitting with some colleagues after practice. “He’s always on my case about something. You think he’d give me a break with all I have to deal with.” Amelia didn’t hesitate.

“Like your _girlfriend_?” Everyone chuckled a little, including Larry. Then, with a hint of seriousness –

“Yeah.” His head hung down a bit as he thought about what happened the day before. Teddy was the first to notice.

“Another fall-out, I presume, Lawrence?” Larry nodded. Lately, Erica seemed to care more about how other people saw her than Larry did. He loved her, no doubt; he also remembered a time when she was more adventurous and carefree. Not that he’d ever tell anybody.

“What you need, man,” Lancelot spoke up out of the blue, “is a drink.” He strode over to the sad lump on the bench, that one action silently reminding him he had everything he didn’t. Then he handed him a beer. “A toast to the best, most in-shape, charismatic player on our team.” His blue eyes crinkled and so did the glasses of the other players. That Lance sure knew how to butter a man up. A little too well, in fact.

Speaking of which –

“Erm...excuse me?” A small voice piped up. Everybody turned to see a young boy with curly hair and fingers weaving in and out of each other. His cheeks flared up under everyone’s stares and he had to look down. It was a wonder this same kid was the star of every other theater production at the high school. What was his name, anyway? Opus? Orlando?

“Hey, Octy!” Lance greeted, his voice higher and floatier than usual. “How’s it going, man?”

“Good, heh heh,” he stuttered, giving him a crooked grin. It looked so much more white and confident in all the headshots around the school. Lance got in the kid’s personal space and clapped his shoulder with sheer force. Larry noticed how pink he looked. For a moment, he considered telling him how great he was in the last production – then skipped it. One, he barely knew the kid’s name, and two, everybody would know he was at the play and call him a wuss. When Lance leaned down to whisper, the kid was nearly a rose.

“Got my Latin homework all done?”

“Y-You bet.” It was a fatal attempt at being cool, Larry realized.

“You rock, bro ~” Lance sang. Funny – normally he’d laugh like a maniac. “I tell you what – I oughta pay you back sometime. A guy as smart and wonderful as you deserves something special.”

“Er, I don’t want anything, thank you.”

“Nothing?” Lance seemed shocked. “Oh, but surely you had _something_ in mind.”

“N-No. I’m just glad you’re happy.” The kid smiled up at him. “It’s enough for me.” Lance’s eyes shrunk with what appeared to be pride.

“Very well. I shall see you tomorrow.” The kid nodded, turning to run off. “Oh, and Oct, before you go – ”

“Hm?”

“I want you to start bowing to me every time I address you.” The boy frowned in thought.

“Should I kiss your hand, too?”

“No, no – that won’t be necessary,” Lance laughed. “I’m just a normal everyday man, like you. I just, you know – I figured we ought to take that next step in our relationship.”

“R-R-Relationship?” The kid’s eyes widened. Larry didn’t think it was possible for him to get any more pink – he was wrong.

Lance winked at him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Octy.” Once again, he turned to leave, his ears burning like a torch. “Oh, and Octy?” The kid spun around, looking hopeful.

“Yes?”

“I also want you to start calling me your liege.”

“Y-Yes.” He got down on one knee and bowed, his eyes squeezed shut. “ I bid you good morrow, My Liege!” Lance placed a hand on his hip, almost bored.

“Yes. Now show me a curtsy with that cute little skirt of yours.” Oct stood up and bent one knee, pinching the edges of his skirt between his fingers and bobbing down. “Again.” Lancelot demanded. His voice had taken a serious tone, but the kid was indifferent. He just curtsied over and over again, laughing, unaware of the sudden foreboding atmosphere surrounding the both of them.

Larry watched, raising an eyebrow. God, his friends were weird.

 

***

 

Zoom ahead to history. Larry’s sweater was trying to swallow him and he had about the worst hair on the planet right now. He couldn’t sleep the night before, on account of Erica chewing him out on the phone over something he’d said about her hair. He didn’t see why she couldn’t get over it – it was just a joke. The only thing he could think of to pass the time was opening his textbook to the Renaissance chapter and doodling on a picture of the _Mona Lisa_.

“Oh! What is this?” Out of nowhere, Dr. McPhee’s hand swiped Larry’s book away from him. He adjusted his glasses to take a closer look at the image, the corners of his lips pointing downward. Then he showed the page to the class, which lost its shit. “Think that’s funny, do you? Giving a woman a moustache?” He got in Larry’s face. “Well, I ‘moustache’ you something, Mr. Daley – WHY?!” He slammed on Larry’s desk with his fist and it shook the whole room. But no one was phased. In fact, they just laughed harder. Larry included.

McPhee stormed around the room a while, trying not to pull his hair out. “Anyway, mustn’t get too riled up, now,” he said, clapping his hands together. “We have a new student joining our classroom today.” No reply. “What’s wrong with you all? Aren’t you excited? I know _I_ am.” Bored pairs of eyes were his answer.

He sighed. “Alright. Have it your way. I suppose it would help to clean this classroom a little. And you there, Comedy Man.” He pointed at Larry. “Fix your hair, will you? We are not Beatniks. This is not bongo lessons.”

“Actually, the term you are looking for would be the ‘Beat Generation’.” A posh-sounding accent corrected. Everyone turned their heads towards the sound as a tall young boy walked into the room with an authoritative - but not arrogant - fashion. “Do pardon me. I am quite fascinated by that era.” McPhee was more than willing – he seemed impressed.

“Go on. Introduce yourself to the class, then.” He stepped aside and allowed the kid to face the room, a smile on his face.

“I am Ahkmenrah Malek. Son of Merenkahre and Shepseheret. I hail from Cambridge, England.” Up front, Larry got a closer look at the kid. He sure looked funny. For a guy from Cambridge, he looked a lot more like a Southern Californian: tousled hair, almost-orange skin, bracelets covering both his wrists...he had to be lying.  

“You may sit wherever you like,” said McPhee. Ahkmenrah looked around the room. Larry panicked inside. There was no way he was sitting next to this nerd – it would ruin his reputation.

...Of course, he had to plop down right next to Larry. _Oh, no._

“Hello there! Why don’t you tell me about yourself?” Geez, what did this guy read? _Small Talk With Strangers?_

“You go first,” Larry said, feigning politeness. Ahkmenrah thought a minute, then got in the former’s personal space.

“I’m interested in studying Egyptology and it’s my life’s goal to learn the secrets of the 4500-year-old tablet that once belonged to my ancient ancestors.” Larry’s eyes widened. How was he supposed to respond to that?

“That’s nice. My name’s Larry and, uh – I like pizza.” He knew he was cheating this guy a bit, but he didn’t care.

“Well, Larry, Lover of Pizza – “ _Not so loud_ , Larry thought, his face flushing, “I can tell this is going to be a beautiful friendship.”

“...Could you not call me that?”

“Ah, but Lover of Pizza, how can I not when it is the only thing I know about you?” His eyes sparkled. Clever bastard.

“Alright, fine.” He waved his hands dramatically. “I hail from the magical land of Brooklyn and over the summer I was a lifeguard. Happy?” Ahkmenrah gasped.

“Brilliant! From now on, you shall be known as the ‘Guardian of Brooklyn’.” Larry scoffed.

“And I’ll call you ‘Royal Pain’.” The kid threw his head back in laughter, which Larry did not expect. Well, at least this kid understood his style of humor. Erica, on the other hand – not so much.

“You’re not even funny,” she criticized once.

“Oh, goodness, that was _hilarious_ ,” said Ahkmenrah, tears in his eyes from laughing. “How did you know I am of royal blood?” Larry couldn’t think of a response to that one, either. But he didn’t have to, because McPhee announced,

“We have a new project coming up. You and your table mate will have to research an event in history, create an informative poster and bring at least one artifact from that era. This will count for half of your overall grade.”

 _Fantastic._ Larry slammed his head on his desk. Ahkmenrah’s eyes widened.

“Larry? Larry~! Guardian of Brooklyn, are you alright?”

 

***

 

A _project_. Larry could not believe the nerve of that guy. It was bad enough he was failing his class. Now he was walking home after yet another detention with an extra responsibility on his hands. Well, there was no way he was being a part of it. That Ahkmenrah dork was just gonna have to do it all himself.

Just then, he encountered some football players throwing a screaming Octopus into the dumpster. His thoughts drifted back to the day before.

When Lance had finally let the boy go, he looked exhausted out of his wits. Yet he was still smiling. Larry figured he had to be okay then, and his trust in Lancelot was redeemed. At the same time, though, he couldn’t help but think how it brought out the dark side of football. The side not many knew about.

On separate occasions, Larry’d seen the other football players picking on freshmen. Especially that Olive or Ophelius kid. Considering he was the only boy in school who wore a skirt, he could see how that made him an easy target. The bullies invited Larry to join them. Of course he’d partake on occasion, show off his position on the hierarchy a bit, why not?

But that one kid. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. And he didn’t know if it was because of how tiny and frail he looked, or – _oh God, the eyes, stop it with the eyes_.

Larry hated when he looked at him like that. Like a puppy caught in the rain. Sometimes he couldn’t even be in the same room. He left, assuring his teammates he was only doing so to have some fun with Erica. He’d never say anything about it because God forbid they start thinking he’d gone all soft on them (that’s the worst thing that could happen!), but somehow this didn't feel right.

Brisk footsteps caught up with him.

“Are you alright, Lawrence? You look quite ill.” Larry nodded.

“Yeah - Yeah, I’m fine, Teddy,” he said, rubbing his temples.

  
That night, when he got home, he couldn’t sleep. All he could think about was that poor Octagon kid and others like him. And yeah, maybe he shouldn’t have been an asshole to that Ahkmenrah guy, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hooray for no sleep! :-D
> 
> I have no idea what my update schedule will look like since I'm still in school/have responsibilities, but I will try as often as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

...Someone had to remind Larry never to stay up late caring about somebody ever again, because his energy the next day? Oh my  _ God _ .

A cold shower. Five cups of light roasted coffee. Jumping jacks in front of the mirror. None of these things helped with his exhaustion whatsoever. His buzzkill parents wouldn’t let him take any Vitamin D pills he found in the medicine cabinet. He slept through most of English and snored once in Algebra. He didn’t have a chance in science: that old geezer Fredericks sent him to Principal Tilly, and even  _ she _ couldn’t scare him today. 

He lay his head on her desk like a pillow and entered a state of heavy sleep while she was yelling at him. And if anyone knows anything about heavy sleep, it’s that you wake up feeling groggy after. 

Yet, despite his sluggishness, Larry had a mission.

For once, he arrived early at history. Only because he had a hunch that a certain boy would be just as punctual. And judging by the fact that they were the only two standing near the doorway, he was right. He reached out and tapped him twice on the shoulder.

“Er...Ahkmenrah?” The name sounded funny coming from his mouth. Larry scratched the back of his neck. “Listen, I – about yesterday...I’m sorry.” The boy blinked twice.

“Whatever for?” Larry’s head hung low.

“I dunno if you noticed, but I was kinda being a dick. I was also planning on totally ditching the project.” He looked up with a new resolve. “But now I am fully committed and ready to do whatever it takes to get that ‘A’.” Ahkmenrah looked at him, indifferent.

“Oh, it’s not like I couldn’t handle it.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I have an older brother, Larry. I put up with shit all the time. It’s not a big deal, really.” Larry didn’t know what he was more surprised by – that one swear word or how cool Ahkmenrah seemed with the whole thing.

“Cool. That’s right cool of you. ...Yeah, shit, I’m sorry. Tell ya what – I’ll make it up to you. Why don’t I come over to your house this afternoon so we can get started?” The boy’s eyes shone.

“I would be delighted.” 

“Up! Out of my way!” McPhee brushed past them, carrying a crapload of boxes. He set it down on the table, paused, then backed up and gave Larry a strange look. “Funny I should see you here, Mr. Daley. Ahkmenrah may have a good influence on you yet.”

Larry let out a canned laugh. Then, when he was out of earshot - 

“Boy, what a nag.” 

He walked into the room and Ahkmenrah followed. Larry figured now they had spoken, he could continue to make nice with him. “Like I was saying, Ahk – can I call you Ahk? I have football practice every other day after school, but I’ll try to work on the project as often as I can.” Ahkmenrah’s face lit up.

“Do you mind if I come to one of your games? I’m incredibly curious.” 

“Really?” Erica never showed interest. No one he knew outside of football did, for that matter. “Yeah, sure. We have a game coming up sometime next week if you wanna go.”

“Oh, how delightful!” He clapped his hands together excitedly. “You see, I’ve never been to an American game before. Only the kind in Europe. ‘Soccer’, as you would call it.”

“Ohhh,” Larry nodded. “Just like ‘cricket’ over there is ‘baseball’ here, right?”

“Er, not quite - “ Ahkmenrah began, but McPhee cleared his throat.

“Right. Settle in, you two. Class will begin soon.” Ahkmenrah sat up straight in his seat as Larry sank lower and lower. 

 

***

 

“Ugh, that was so boring. McPhee’s officially gone up the wall. You’re gonna hate history class for the rest of the year, I promise you.” Larry was trying in vain to explain this to a seemingly star-struck Ahkmenrah.

“That was wonderful! How exquisite! How invigorating!” He spun in circles, nearly tripping over his feet. Then, out of breath – “I love history so much.” Larry snorted.

“I can see that.” Then he frowned in thought. Didn’t he hear somewhere that Cambridge University had one of the best history departments in the world? “Why did you leave Cambridge? I’m sure their university would’ve loved to have you,” he chuckled. A sad look appeared in the boy’s eyes and for a moment, Larry regretted bringing it up.

“It was my brother,” he said after a long pause. “He got expelled at his high school and refused to go to any other school in Cambridge. He’s never been one for preppy uniform schools. Then he looked online somewhere and saw the public schooling system in America. I guess he fell in love with the ‘freedom of expression’ motto.”

“Right…” Larry scratched the back of his head. In this high school, people were about as unfree as they could get due to the popular kids running the whole show. Somehow, he felt like the crushing reality was all his fault. But he didn’t want to explain the social pyramid to Ahkmenrah just yet. Not when he had a chance to become actual friends with somebody. 

Soon, they arrived at a small white house with a tree looming over it. Ahkmenrah knocked on the door. From inside, Larry could hear a woman saying, “Kah, could you get that, dear?”

“Mother, I was listening to Beethoven!” a lispy voice whined. But he complied, for the sound of grumbling grew closer until the door opened to reveal a teenage boy in a leather jacket. Though to be honest, the hair was throwing him off. “What? You’ve never seen long hair before? Ahkmenrah, who is this blithering idiot?” he demanded. Before Ahk could answer –

“Kahmunrah Malek!” a man’s voice boomed. All three jumped. “If I hear the neighbors complaining about loud music one more time – “

“But Father, it’s classical!”

“No – Chopin at 3 AM is  _ annoying _ . And get a haircut, you look ridiculous.”

“Whatever~! Not interested~!” Kah sang, waving his hands like a jazz musician before skipping off to the kitchen. Ahk seemed more amused than embarrassed. 

“You’ll have to forgive him. He can be a bit of a...sassafras,” he said. Larry nodded, thinning his lips.

“I can see that.” All it took was for Ahk to make one small wheezing noise, and they both ended up laughing. He may have cracked jokes on a daily basis, but it was the first time he let out a genuine laugh in what felt like forever. When they finally stopped, Ahk’s eyes were shining. 

“Let’s get started on the project, then.” At the sound of steps going up the stairs, Kah’s head perked up.

“Don’t touch my stuff!” he called after them.

“I won’t!” Ahk echoed. When they got to his room, he made a disclaimer. “I must warn you – my room’s been a mess since we first got here.” He opened the door and for a moment, Larry thought he was on another planet. Paintings covered the wall, both literally and in frames. Mostly landscapes and vibrant colors. Some still life and family portraits were up there too. The thing that caught his eye was the blue lotus on the ceiling emerging out of a psychedelic background. He couldn’t decide whether it was trippy or the coolest thing ever. Unfinished sketches littered the floor. For a while, his senses were completely dulled. That is, until Ahk let out a nervous laugh and began moving them out of the way. 

“Sorry – they’re  _ all  _ over my room.” Meanwhile, Larry looked at him as if he were the most wonderful thing in the world. 

“Ahk, did you make all this?” The boy paused and scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, well I had a few days of freedom after unpacking, so – ” Larry’s eyes crinkled. 

“That’s amazing. You should join the art club.” 

“Yeah, I was thinking about that. Maybe after I finish getting used to the school I might sign up. ...Shit, where’d I put that glue – ” He looked around his room, opening and closing drawers. Then – “Oh, you know what? It’s in my brother’s room. We’re gonna have to be real quiet, shh.” 

They tiptoed out into the hallway until they reached the door. Ahk opened the door knob, stealthy as can be –

“What are you doing?”

“Gah, geez!” They jumped back as Kahmunrah approached from behind and stood in the entry. Larry wasn’t looking for any trouble.

“He was just trying to get some glue,” he said. The taller boy twirled a lock of hair with his fingers.

“And I told you already I don’t want you touching my stuff. So tough luck, you – you –” His train of thought subsided when Ahk extended his arm. Kah’s eyes bugged out, his mouth forming a cartoonic “O”.

“Oh my God! I cannot believe you just reached across like that! If you do that again, I’m going to tell Father!”

“I thought you weren’t speaking to him,” Ahk reminded him, a smug grin on his face.

Kah’s eyes widened with deliriousness then narrowed, knowing he’d been defeated. As a last resort he held an arm out in front of his chest, punctuating every word with a jerk.

“Don’t. Cross. This. Line!” Then he marched into his room, still glaring at his younger brother before slamming the door. Larry leaned over.

“Just out of curiosity – what did your brother do to get expelled?”

“His music teacher failed him, so he blew up all the toilet seats,” Ahk whispered. From behind the door, they could hear Kah protesting.

“I heard that, you clot! From now on, you’re not permitted within ten meters of my room! You hear me?!”

 

***

 

Luckily, Ahk’s dad was willing to spare some glue he had downstairs. Larry was beginning to like this family. Granted, they had an aura about them that didn’t make him feel very sophisticated, but they sure were nice. After all, they invited him to stay for dinner. And Mrs. Malek checked in with him and Ahkmenrah every half hour while they were working to make sure they were alright. Which reminded him – they insisted that he call them by first name. Not many parents were that cool. 

“I couldn’t help but overhear in one of your conversations that you were Jewish, Larry,” said Merenkahre. “I’ve worked with Jews at my old company. They’re good with money, you know.”

“Father, no,” Ahk whined, burying his pink face in his hands. Shepseheret gave her husband the death glare. His eyes widened.

“Oh, I didn’t mean any harm – I was just making an observation.” He gave up after she continued glaring at him and sighed. Then they both remembered they had a guest over and Shepseheret turned to him, a smile on her face.

“Would you like some butter for your bread, Larry?” 

“Yeah, thank you.” She handed it to him and he spread it as fancily as he could.

“Nice young man,” Merenkahre remarked, folding his hands. “What does your father do for a living?”

“Dad.” Ahk shook his head, making the cut-off sign. Larry didn’t see what the big deal was. He liked talking to the Malek parents. 

A glimmer caught his eye and he looked down at his dinner plate. The plates, he was pretty sure, were made of solid gold. They had intricate little designs on the outer edges. It reminded him of a mosaic he’d seen in a pla - er, mandatory sit-in production.

“Yo, Ahk, where'd you get these plates?”

Merenkahre looked at Ahkmenrah as if to say _ tell him.  _ Ahkmenrah smiled and said,

“Oh, you know – it was our neighbors. They felt badly for us since we’re struggling to find our way in America and gave them to us as a gift.”

“Ah,” Larry laughed, understanding. For some reason, Merenkahre looked bemused. Shepseheret cleared her throat and changed the subject again.

“What did you do in school today, dear?” she asked, turning to Ahk. 

“I learned the most fascinating thing in history today. All about the Great Wall of China. Do you know there’s a debate going on over who built it?” 

“Oh, honey, that’s wonderful!” Kah rolled his eyes. 

“How come Ahk always gets all the credit?” he spat over his broccoli. Merenkahre didn’t miss a beat.

“You don’t even do anything. Eat your potatoes.” Kah wrinkled his nose and picked at his food as poor Shepseheret tried to change the subject  _ again _ . 

“Ahk tells me you play football, Larry. We’re planning to eat out tomorrow night if you want to join us.” ‘Eat out’...hm. For some reason, that sounded familiar.

“Wait, what was that?” he asked. She didn’t hear him. 

“Yes, we were thinking of going to that new Greek restaurant. What do you boys think? Greek for dinner?” At that last word, Larry suddenly remembered.

  
“ _ Shit _ !” he stood up from his spot, nearly knocking down a potted plant as he rushed out the door without saying good-bye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. My teachers came up with the brilliant idea to do a long, tedious research paper a week before vacation. ’–’
> 
> On another note - exciting things are coming up!


	4. Chapter 4

Larry tore down the street, his shadows illuminated by dim street lamps. Sometime during the day, through all the haziness, he’d promised his girlfriend he would take her out to dinner. Now he was gonna get flak for being a crappy boyfriend, which he knew he deserved. 

When he got to her house, he knocked on the door. Then held his breath as she opened it.

“Oh, hey, sweetie,” she greeted, a smile on her face. Larry shrugged. That was unexpected. 

She lead him through the corridor where stiff family portraits dotted the walls. They looked down at every passerby with judgemental expressions, only heightened by the darkness. Larry wondered why on Earth someone would want that in their hallway. It kinda creeped him out, to be honest.

He turned the corner and saw the mess that was the living room. Glass littered the floor. Papers fell from the ceiling. A table had been turned over and slung across the room.

Just as he thought – she’d flipped her shit.  

“Where the hell were you?!” she screamed, right on cue. “I’ve been waiting for you to show up all night, and what do you do? Ditch me for your stupid football friends!” Larry’s feet were suddenly interesting to him.

“I-I wasn’t out because of football.” Big mistake. She grabbed his shirt collar and got in his face.

“Why, then?!” she demanded. Larry didn’t want to lie to his girlfriend. He felt bad about continually doing so in their relationship. Yet at the same time, he couldn’t bring himself to tell her he was hanging out with the bottom of the pyramid. So he said nothing.

“Just as I thought,” Erica said, letting him go. “You’re seeing another woman.” She wasn’t asking him what he was up to – she was _telling_ him. Another thing he wasn’t proud of. Larry squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst. Then, as if she remembered something – “Right...I forgot. You wouldn’t do that. You’re too much of a square.” She pinched his face. “Squarey Daley,” she teased, making him laugh. It kinda put him down, though. “Look –  just don’t do it again, okay?” She kissed him on the lips, then stumbled up the stairs to her room.

Funny. Larry had expected more of a berating than that. His eyes drifted to the shattered glass on the floor – then he knew why.  

 

***

 

Of course, Larry apologized profusely the next day, but Ahk wouldn’t hear of it.

“No worries! Just, here - ” He dug out a piece of notebook paper with a string of numbers on it. “So I know you’re safe when you run off again.” Larry smirked.

“Thanks, Ahk.”

Despite what had happened that night, he found himself growing closer to Ahk and his family. Everyday he wasn’t bombarded by football practice or dragged out to dinner with Erica, he would work on the history project with Ahk. The amount of passion the kid showed when he spoke about past people and events – wow. For an unfun subject, Ahk sure could make it fun. And Larry found himself asking questions he never thought he’d care to find the answer to.

They had already decided on meeting schedules and done the research for separate topics. Now the week was coming to a close and they had to choose which one they wanted to cover.

...Two hours ‘til midnight. Larry would surely be chewed out by his girlfriend now, but he could care less. He and Ahk sat on the floor, surrounded by empty chip bags and crumpled candy wrappers, looking like uninspired writers. Pieces of popcorn lay on the floor too, due to a food fight that had been initiated earlier. Their only light source, a dim desk lamp, shone upon Ahk’s back as he scribbled something down on his paper.

“So I’ve narrowed down our choices, and I’m thinking we could do our presentation on the day an explorer found one of my ancestors’ tombs in Egypt.” Larry adopted a deadpan expression.

“Why? You just love yourself that much?” Ahk seemed surprised.

“N-No, that’s not – ” Larry cracked up.

“I’m just messing.” Then – “Can I tell you something?” Ahk looked up.

“Hm?”

“The first time you introduced yourself and said you were from Cambridge, I thought you were bullshitting everybody.” Ahk let out one of his wheezy laughs that Larry had come to admire.

“Well God forbid what would’ve happened, had I not explained my Egyptian heritage.”

“I’d still think you were a liar.  _ Duh.”  _ Larry stuck his tongue out and Ahk laughed even harder. That is, until a clap of thunder echoed through the room. He let out a small gasp and jerked his head towards the window.

“I-I didn’t know it was going to rain.”

“Is...that a problem?” Larry asked. Ahk’s eyes widened.

“No.” He clapped his hands together and looked back at his work. Soon, his fingers began weaving through and interlocking with one-another. They moved around, fidgeting with his bracelets, pulling at his drawstrings, tangling through his hair –

“Ahk? What are you doing?” Larry asked slowly. A droplet of sweat ran down the boy’s temple.

“I – “

_ BOOM!  _ An extra loud crack sent them both tumbling backwards and before either of them could realize, the lamp flickered off. By now, Ahk had curled himself into a ball, tremors running violently through his body. Larry could hear him shouting from the corner. “No – NO! Don’t lock me in the closet!” His voice choked up. “Don’t leave me here.” He clawed at his knees, pulling them closer to his body until he hid his head in his arms.

Larry didn’t know how to respond. Should he leave? Ahk was probably embarrassed as hell –

No. Bad idea. Embarrassed or not, he needed his help.

Larry looked around the room for a light source of any kind, eventually stumbling upon a flashlight. The thunder had quieted a little by then. He turned on the flashlight and pointed it at the wall. Then he backed up enough so that the light was larger and set it on the floor.

This sure was a fancy flashlight. Normally, the edges of light were blurred. He didn’t remember the light being so...circular. 

Anyway, lighting marvels aside, he had a show to put on. Larry sat cross-legged on the floor and held his hands up in front of the light, forming a shape.

“Uh...this is Rexy the Dinosaur. He wants you to come out and play.” Looking at it, he noticed it looked like a cross between a t-rex and a stegosaurus.  “...Okay, so he’s not anatomically correct, but what does he know? He’s a frickin’ lizard.” Ahk peeked an eye up from where he was. Larry took that as a good sign.

“But one day, Rexy got lonely. So he made friends with…” He changed his hand formation. “A monkey. His name was Dexter. And all he liked to do all day was scratch his armpits and pee on everybody.”

Larry made a couple estranged monkey noises for effect. Ahk let out a small laugh through his nose.

“But Rexy was much more charismatic than that, so one day he came up with the idea to have a tea party. Dexter said, ‘Are you shitting me?’ before realizing it was a good way to pick up hot monkey chicks and was like, ‘Hell ya, bro’. So they got to work. While Dexter was pouring the tea, he asked Rexy if he could manage the scones. Rexy was all like, ‘I can’t bake you stupid moron, lookit my arms!’ Then Peter Cottontail came along and...oh God, this is the worst story in the world, I’m sorry.” Ahk laughed.

“I liked it.” By now, he had edged over to where Larry was, looking much more relaxed. “What was that cool thing you were doing with your hands?” Larry did a double-take.

“You’ve never done shadow puppets before?” For a smart kid, Ahk sure was naïve sometimes.

“Afraid not, Guardian of Brooklyn. See, we didn’t go out much back in Cambridge. And even then, there was not a lot to do except – ” He paused. He was always pausing. “Never mind. The point is, I’ve never done it. Can you teach me?”

The following half-hour was spent teaching simple hand formations, like the dog and the bunny rabbit. Ahk took a liking to the cat one. He’d make it run and prance around – until Larry’s crocodile ate it. “Hey,” Ahk whined, but his nose wrinkled with laughter.

By the time Shepseheret came upstairs to check on the boys, Larry was gathering his things and Ahk was asleep in bed. Apparently she wasn’t used to seeing him so calm, because she asked in wonder,

“How did you do that?”

“Hm?”

“Well, you see, it usually takes  _ hours _ to calm him down. Sometimes he won’t even fall asleep until early morning.”

“Er – I didn’t do much. Just played around with a flashlight, that’s all,” Larry chuckled, wanting to keep it modest. She smiled.

“You’re so good with him.”  That was the last thing she said before coming into the room to kiss Ahk’s forehead. Larry made his departure, waving good-bye to her.

...Then proceeded to ponder what on Earth had made her say that.

 

***

 

The next day, the local power company fixed everybody's electricity. Disappointed students filled the school building, complaining about their lost chance to sleep all day or make plans with their friends. Larry wasn’t able to shave, so he looked homeless. Getting yelled at by Erica only added to the effect.

He wandered the halls, looking like a lost caveman when Lancelot stepped in front of him.

“Landon, right?”

“Larry, actually."

“Right.” Lance handed him a piece of notebook paper. “Give this to dear Octy, would you? I would, but I’m afraid my hands are tied at the moment.” Larry gave him a strange look.

“O...kay?”

“Great!” He slapped Larry’s shoulder. “Thank you, Leland! I won’t forget this!”

“ _ Larry _ ,” he said, but it was too late. He’d already gone.

Larry wandered around the building. It would be a wonder if he found Octo-dude. There were so many freshmen in this school, he could get lost trying to find them all. Finally, he found him walking through the hallway, a shaggy-haired blonde’s arm draped around his shoulders.

He’d seen that kid around before. He worked at the video store not far from the school and ripped up the field every baseball game. Yeah, Larry liked baseball too – so sue him. He had a bit of an attitude, so he was always getting benched by his coach. He was a good runner, though, he could give him that.  

That kid was really something. His voice was so loud, it took up the entire hallway. Larry could see his entire set of chipped teeth when he spoke. Also, he swore.  _ A lot. _

“...You see that God-damn idiot? Shit, he thought he could run like a God-damn bat outta hell, but I done whooped his ass! Yes I did! Ain’t nobody gonna mess with Jedediah and get away with it!” Octo laughed until something caught his eye and he walked away, leaving Larry with the other one.  _ No no no no no _ -

“The hell do you want?” The kid puffed up his chest, clearly looking for a challenge. But Larry didn’t want to offer one.

“I – I’m just looking for your friend.” He looked down at his feet, not knowing why he was so nervous. Jedediah was, like, three inches shorter than him.

“Why, you wanna - oh,” He took a look at the paper and frowned. “Another damn note, I see. I’ll take that.” He snatched it out of Larry’s hand, mumbling phrases like “blonde bastard” under his breath.

“Right, just - make sure it gets to him, okay? I’d hate for someone like Amelia to get her hands on it. The poor kid’s already shy as it is.” Jed let out one of his boisterous laughs.

“Who,  _ that _ guy? Naw! A right arrogant butthead,  _ he _ is. Real flirty, too.”

Larry snorted. He couldn’t possibly be talking about the same person. Octothorpe? The sweet, shy bumbling kid? No way.

But then he saw him in the hallway, kissing a girl’s hand with utmost confidence and crooning “My Goddess,” while she giggled.

Larry chuckled. Guess Jed brought out a little something in him. Now that he mentioned it, he brought out a little something in Jed, as well. He’d never dream of messing with him when he was on the field and looking like a rowdy mess. But around Oct, the kid seemed so much more carefree and soft. Of course, Larry knew he’d get beat up if he ever told him that. Especially that last word.

They depended on each other – no, more than that:

They needed each other.

He supposed they had a spark of chemistry. They acted both as foils and strengths to one-another. That, to Larry, was what made their friendship exciting. If he were to know everything about somebody, it would get boring after a while. The spark would die. No, he was drawn to the more mysterious personality. He wanted someone to keep him guessing, wondering what move they might make next. Kinda like the way he wondered which jacket Ahk might wear to school. Or if he’d even wear a jacket. Or why closets and dark places freaked him out. Or what his favorite sense of humor was, since he used so many. Or why he kept silencing his parents whenever they tried talking about work or one of the fancy artifacts scattered throughout the house –

Just then, Larry’s phone rang. He picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Guardian of Brooklyn!”  _ Guess who _ . “I got your text from earlier. Don’t feel bad about football practice – you’ve done so much work already. I’ll get started with the poster design, okay?” 

Larry’s eyes crinkled. “I knew I could count on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard somewhere that Ahk might possibly be claustrophobic/have a fear of the dark, so I kinda ran with the idea.
> 
> Also I have vacation in a few more days, so there will be plenty more time to write. :-)


	5. Chapter 5

For once, Larry was not getting lectured by his girlfriend. He was not answering dumb questions that his “friends” came up with. He wasn’t even fooling around with Ahk. Instead, he was wandering the hallways before class, relishing the fact that he had free time to himself.

With all this new activity in his life, moments of solitude were hard to come across. Rare times like these helped to sweep the cobwebs out of his brain. It was a form of rejuvenation, to say the least.

From afar, Larry could see that Teddy was also alone, albeit for other reasons. He raised a brow. Was that a pair of binoculars he was holding? He waved, but Teddy didn’t respond. He seemed to be focused on something. Larry smirked and snuck up behind him. When the senior least expected it, he blurted out,

“Teddy? What are you doing?”

Teddy let out a surprised yelp. “Good Lord, Lawrence, you scared me!” Then proceeded to look through his binoculars as if nothing had happened. Larry scoffed.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Sh!” Teddy raised his arm in an attempt to stop Larry from talking any further. Of course, he had to keep being a smart-ass.

“Where are you looking? I’m right here  – ” He trailed off when he noticed the binoculars were pointed in the direction of a young Native American girl. Larry recognized her. She was another one of those theater kids who surprised him with the on-stage flamboyancy despite the quiet real-life persona. Unlike Octo, however, she seemed more calm and collected. Even now, he could hear her humming folk songs under her breath as she gathered her things from her locker.

“I’ve never seen such a fantastic creature,” Teddy whispered. Larry snorted.

“Careful. Better not let Amelia hear that.” At that, Teddy couldn’t help himself.

“If we’re lucky, we might get a lecture on Betty Friedan.” They cackled like mad men, not noticing a figure approaching from behind.

“Hear what, Larry Daley?” They jumped five feet before turning to see the redhead with her hands on her hips. Larry scratched his head.

“You don’t have to call me by both my first and last name, you know.”

“And what if I want to? It’s a free country, you know.” She smiled, revealing her buck teeth. Then, turning to the elder of the two – “Really, Theodore. I thought you’d know better, considering you’re the school quarterback.”

“Know what?” Teddy asked, playing dumb.

“Oh, you know – objectifying women. That reminds me – ” They groaned.

For the rest of free period, she followed them at their heels, lecturing them on some books she’d read about the subject and how just wait, while those two were busy wasting away their lives making sexist remarks, she would become the best darned aviator they’d ever seen.

“...And don’t you forget it.” Then, spying a familiar face – “Oh, Octy, I love what you did with your hair! You’re such a doll!” Teddy and Larry shook their heads.

The bell rang, signaling it was time for class. Larry bid Teddy goodbye and they went their separate ways just as Ahk ran up to join him.

“Sorry I’m late. I had to drive my brother to school.” Larry chuckled.

“This his first day?” Ahk nodded. Then –

“I just hope he doesn’t cause too much mischief. I want him to do something at this school besides blowing up all the bathrooms.” Larry placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sure he’ll figure something out. I had to, once.” He rolled his eyes at the memory.

First thing was English class with Miss Hutman. She seemed nice enough, but it was obvious she loved that Native American girl from earlier the best.

“Alright, Wea, why don’t you come up and read your poem first?” She kept a cool face until Wea turned to face the room. From there, she swooned all over her desk the whole time she read her poem. Although, if she were to pick a second favorite, it would probably be Ahk. Especially after he read _his_ poem. Which was when Larry realized he didn’t have one. _Shit._

The worst part was, he’d had nearly a week to write it. So where had the time gone?

Then he remembered – the night he was going to write it, Erica made him go out to dinner with her. He tried to stay back, but she was insistent. Plus, he’d already had a pounding headache from her yelling at him again. He complied and never wrote that poem.

While some other kid was reading, Larry dug out some notebook paper and scrawled down a few lines.

He ended up writing some half-assed satirical story about being abducted by aliens, which he thought was pretty good for half an hour. None of the other students looked impressed. Larry forgot: this was the snooty class, who didn’t find his antics amusing.

Though, to be fair, he did notice Ahk had tears in his eyes from trying to hold back his laughter.

When the class got their papers back later, Wea and Ahk had gold stars all over theirs along with writing begging them to publish their works in the school literary magazine. Larry, on the other hand, got an ‘F’ in purple handwriting - since Miss Hutman believed red was “too harsh” - with ‘better luck next time’ printed beneath it.

“I know there’s a poem within you, Larry,” she said to him as he was leaving. “You just have to flesh it out.” Larry shook his head. What did that even mean?

Algebra class wasn’t much better. Without Ahk there to talk to him - he was in a higher-level class - Larry had to sit all through Mr. Custer’s rants about cheese. When Wea pointed out that he should be teaching them something, he kept getting her name wrong.

“Yes, Sacagamea? Shoe-in-the-box?” He gave up after a while, then said,

“There’s this cheesecake factory in Montana I know near the location of the Battle of Little Bighorn. I say we drop our textbooks and go visit it.” He farted. Some kid made a joke about Custer ‘cutting the cheese’ and the whole class fell to pieces.

“Nothing funny about Little Bighorn!” McPhee called from the hallway.

 

***

 

“Ugh, thank God you’re here. Math class was so boring, I thought I’d _die_.” Okay, so maybe he was exaggerating a bit, but Larry was hungry. And hunger didn’t care how exaggerated he was.

“Should we sit at our usual table?” Ahk asked.

Looking around the cafeteria, all Larry could see were the usual cliques. Football players on one side, cheerleaders on the other, the geeks and nerds in the corner...today, he just couldn’t deal with that. Nor did he want to admit that it was technically not cool to hang out with Ahk. This whole “status” thing was getting to be a headache.

He made sure he switched from a look of oppression to one of mischief before spinning around to face Ahk.

“Here’s a crazy idea.”

 

***

 

“This was _such_ a great idea, Larry. Has anyone ever told you you are brilliant?”

“Not with that lovely accent of yours,” Larry mocked in a fake accent of his own, cracking them both up. They were sitting in Larry’s car, driving to a fast-food restaurant nearby. They weren’t cutting school, per se, but if the teachers found out they were not on campus, there would be trouble.

Larry turned on the car radio, grumbling and changing the station whenever he heard a commercial. Just then, the first few beats of “Uptown Funk” came on.

“Oh! This is my _song_!” Ahk began doing a little dance in his seat. Larry laughed.

“Ahk, what are you doing?” He could tell Ahk was getting excited by the way his voice sped up and went up an octave.

“The first time I heard this song play on the radio back in England, I fell in love with it! I played it in my room at high volume for weeks on end!”

“Weeks on end?”

“ _Weeks on end_!” Wow. Larry didn’t know if he could ever like a song that much. Ahk sure was interesting to talk to.

“What else do you like?”

“Hip hop, disco – Earth, Wind & Fire is my favorite!” Disco? Didn’t people usually make fun of that?

“You sure have terrible taste in music.” They both cracked up. Then, frowning in thought – “Erica hates this stuff, you know.” Ahk stopped dancing.

“Really?” Larry nodded.

“She’s all into opera. Which isn’t a bad thing, I guess, but considering she tries to mimic their voices all the time – “

He let out a series of notes the way she did before belting out a prolonged one, which cracked the rearview mirror. Ahk’s hairs stood straight up on his neck. He chortled.

“You’re so good at singing, Larry.”

“Wasn’t me – that was Erica.” They both burst into laughter. Finally, they arrived at the drive-through. “You know what you want?” Larry asked. Ahk nodded and leaned towards the intercom.

“Hi, can we get two cheeseburgers with fries, please?”

“Don’t forget the orange drinks!” Larry added, putting his feet up on the dashboard.

“Right - that too.” He and the lady on the other side chuckled.

“Anything else?” she asked.

“That will be all, thank you.” They drove to the window to pick up their order and were met with the same old lady who talked to them on the intercom. Ahk tried digging into his pocket, but Larry stopped him.

“Don’t bother, dummy. I’m paying.” She giggled, watching the scene.

“You two make an _adorable_ couple.”

Larry got completely flustered while Ahk giggled.

“Wha-? No! We’re not - ”

“Come on, now.” Her eyes shone behind her granny glasses. “I never lie.” While they were driving away, Larry called out behind him,

“Yeah, okay, except I’ve got a girlfriend, so - that completely refutes your analysis!” Ahk kept laughing at him. “What’s so funny?” he demanded.

“Dude, your face is so red right now.” Larry looked down, then back up to see Ahk smiling at him. He leaned forward as if to tell him something when suddenly his phone vibrated. It was a reminder telling him they had ten minutes left.

“Damn.” Then, turning to Ahk - “We gotta get back. Whatever you were gonna tell me will have to wait ‘til science class, okay?” Ahk scratched his head as if he were missing something.

“Yeah...I guess so.”

 

***

 

Ahk didn’t end up telling him what he was gonna say. Larry shrugged. _Guess he forgot_.

That afternoon, he saw Teddy standing in the hallway, straightening his collar. It was the most nervous he’d ever been.

“Wish me luck, Lawrence. I’m gonna ask that girl out.” Larry laughed.

“Hey, c’mon - you got this.” He slapped Teddy’s shoulder and shoved him towards Wea, who was reading a book. He cleared his throat. She turned to him, feather extensions jangling in her hair. He immediately looked down, his face turning a shade of red.

“Your poems are very – th-that is to say – ”

Teddy Roosevelt. Radiator of Confidence. President of the Debate Club. He has been reduced to a puddle by a little sophomore girl. How sad.

Larry walked away, feeling somewhat guilty for what just happened, when Ahk rushed over to him.

“Larry! It’s a miracle!”

“Whaddaya mean?”

“Look!” Larry followed his pointing finger to see Kahmunrah walking down the hallway, chatting animatedly with Octo.

“I’m _so_ glad I joined the drama club, Octy.” The younger kid beamed.

“I saw you pretending to throw a tantrum in science class. You were very good.”

“Oh, yes - pretending…” He scratched his head. Then, changing the subject - “Anyone who loves show tunes as much as I do is alright in my book.”

“Yes, and Whitney Houston.”

“Oh my God, I _love_ her!” They jumped up and down, squealing like girls. Larry watched them, chuckling to himself. All day long, he'd been thinking about how dull and boring his day was when the one person he needed to make it less so was standing right next to him. Together, they witnessed the growth of a new friendship. 

...Even the most pointless of days had a purpose. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd add a few more teachers to this story. 
> 
> This week is officially vacation! :-D


	6. Chapter 6

As Mr. Fredericks went over the lab instructions, Larry bounced his leg up and down. Science class was so boring.

At least he wasn’t the only one who thought so. All around him, he could see the unenthusiastic faces of his football friends and pretty much every other student in the room (except for Wea, who was genuinely interested in the subject). Even Teddy, a supposed man of science, was too busy being distracted by her. Larry shook his head. That guy was hopeless.

He wished he were in history, where he could listen to Ahk laughing at all his lame jokes and speaking miles a minute about past events. It would be much better background noise than the air-conditioner.

...Not to mention, Mr. Fredericks’ voice snapping at him.

“Larry!” He slammed a yardstick on his desk, making everybody jump. “Pay attention when I am talking to you! That’s extremely disrespectful to your elders!” He glanced upon the frightened faces of students before clearing his throat and adopting his usual calm state. “As I was saying, the red wire represents low voltage – ”

Larry rolled his eyes. The old goof had been like that the whole school year. He’d act all nicey-nice until somebody did something to piss him off and he’d go bananas. There was a rumor going around that the reason he was so unstable was because he wanted to teach history but got stuck with science instead. Larry didn’t get it. Miss Hutman also wanted to teach history, but she was less sour about it. Then he remembered: she was young and still had options. Mr. Fredericks was screwed for life.

The other thing that weirded Larry out was his cool indifference toward everybody. It was like nothing could surprise that man anymore. The only person who seemed to throw him off was –

Just then, Ahk came running into the room.

“I do apologize, Mr. Fredericks,” he panted, “My brother got into another fight at the cafeteria.”

“No problem,” Mr. Fredericks said, his eyes narrowed with...was that _fear_ _?_ “Sit wherever you like.” He continued to stare and Larry thought he was paralyzed until he clapped his hands together and said, “Moving on!”

Ahk threw his books on Larry’s table and sidled up to him.

“So, Guardian of Brooklyn – what’s today’s lesson?”

“Not a lesson. An _experiment_.” Larry waved his hands in the air.

“Boo,” Ahk teased. “Is there anything knowledgeable that excites you?”

“Ahk, I’m serious. We’re making a vinegar battery.”

“Oh.” He frowned in thought. “That _is_ rather tedious.” Mr. Fredericks went around and placed all the necessary supplies on each table. He instructed each student to connect the copper wire and zinc wire to the cup of vinegar to see what would happen. Sure enough, the numbers on the multimeter went up, just as Larry had predicted. _Ooooh._ Though, to his credit, Mr. Fredericks didn’t look very excited about it either.

“Now that you all have conducted the experiment, I will give you and your partner a packet to complete based on your work,” he announced. He listened to the groaning classroom and smiled. “Hey, don’t look so down. Today’s a bright and sunshiny day!” Then he walked away, grumbling, “Great, now I sound like my ex.”

Wea handed out packets to everybody. As soon as Larry got his, he scanned it, cursing under his breath over the ten back-to-back pages. A grin split Ahk’s face as he picked up one of the glasses.

“What would you say if I were to dump all of its contents on your head?” Larry shrugged.

“I probably wouldn’t say anything. Just beat you up.” Ahk laughed.

“No you wouldn’t!”

“How do you know?”

“You love me too much.”

“I was thinking about dumping you, actually.”

They cracked up. It had been a little over a week since they met, and they were already bullshitting each other as if they were old pals. Funny how things worked like that.

Larry and Ahk were one of the first few students to complete the packet. Normally it took Larry longer because he’d get stuck with somebody like Lance, who, well – didn’t quite divvy up the work equally. Now he had time to just chat with his friend.

Ahk spun an empty glass around on his finger, conjuring up yet another one of his random thoughts.

“You know, the Egyptians used vinegar to preserve dead bodies. Of course, they had to pull the brain out through their noses with an iron hook first. Otherwise the bacteria might start eating out their insides – ”

He stopped when he noticed Larry had covered his eyes. “...Too dark?” To his relief, he was also laughing.

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s cool as hell. But geez, man, that’s gruesome.” They cracked up.

“By the way, how did you know the vinegar would react so strongly to those wires?” Ahk asked. Larry thought a minute.

“Well, there were two different metals called ‘electrodes’ suspended in a conducting acid solution. Their reaction with an electrolyte, also known as vinegar in this case, generates electricity and causes the number of volts to increase on the multimeter.” He scratched his head. “Or, at least, that’s how I _think_ it happens.” Ahk looked at him, mouth hanging open, with an expression he’d never seen before. It confused Larry and made him chuckle.

“What?”

“Wow,” was all the other said.

“ _What_?” Larry pressed.

“Nothing, it’s just – is that how you really talk?” Larry had never been asked such a question before. It frightened him.

“W-What are you talking about? I’m just a stupid average idiot who swears too damn much. See?” He laughed, waving a hand of dismissal. But Ahk’s suddenly serious face wasn’t buying it.

“You don’t have to hide yourself from me.” He looked him in the eye. “I think you know more answers in life than you’re willing to admit.” Then, leaning down and whispering, “...I appreciate your view, Larry.”

Larry’s face grew hot. _Alright, who turned off the air-conditioning?_

“Ow!” A boy’s voice cried. Larry recognized it as Octo’s. “Jed, watch where you’re going!”

“Sorr- _y_ . Not my fault that damn vinegar cup was in the way – ” _Crash!_ The glass fell from their table and shattered into a million pieces.

“Aw, way to go, Jed!”

“What’s going on back there?” Mr. Fredericks interrupted. Octo stood from his seat and brushed off his skirt.

“Mr. Fredericks, Jed broke one of your glasses and made a mess on the floor!”

“It wasn’t just me, you varmint! You’re to blame too!”

They continued to squabble, not noticing the stern look that crept onto Mr. Fredericks’ face.

“That’s it, get out of my room. Both of you.” Oct stammered.

“But I was just – ”

“ _Out_.” He pointed at the door, his eyes made of blue fire. Octo turned to Jed, hands on his hips.

“Next time, I’m working with Lancelot. At least _he_ knows what he’s doing.” Lance glanced across the room at the mention of his name and gave them both an innocent wave. A look of hurt flickered across Jed’s face before he grumbled,

“Like there’s any brains under that mane of his.” Octo’s face went red.

“Jedediah!”

“Yer just mad ‘cause it’s true!” Their voices took up the entire hallway, only fading when they turned the corner. By then, class had become so disruptive, Mr. Fredericks didn’t bother quieting anybody down. The bell rang, signalling class was over. Larry cheered.

“Yeah, woo hoo! Y - ” He fell backwards in his chair. Ahk gasped and kneeled on the floor.

“Larry, are you alright?!”

“I’m fine, Ahk,” he chuckled among the laughter of other students.

Mr. Fredericks shook his head.

“You don’t need to do that every time science class ends, Larry.”

 

***

...This was it. The big game. First one of the season.

Now if only Coach Reginald would try to understand that instead of getting on everybody’s backs.

“Earhart, you gotta run like your life depends on it, little missy! Don’t you pout on me! Roosevelt, why aren’t you coming up with any more plays? You’re the quarterback, not a daydreamin’ fool! Dulac! For God’s sakes, man, quit puttin’ that shampoo in yo’ hair! We’re due in five minutes! Daley – ” Larry prepared for the worst. “You an’ Hun are running today. I believe in you.”

“You’re gonna be awfully disappointed then,” he said to himself.

“What?”

“I said, ‘let’s kick some ass, men’!”

“And women!” Amelia chimed in.

“That too!” Everybody put their hands in, cheered, and made a break for the field.

“Daley, watch yo’ language,” Reginald called after him, though his eyes were shining.

They arrived just as the crowd stood up for the national anthem. It blasted through speakers that had been there since the 1950s. Everyone cringed at the low quality, hoping it would end. When it finally, did, the crowd applauded.

Everybody lined up in their positions against the opposing team. Larry’s school had the ball first.

“Hut!” Coach Reginald called. Everyone stared each other down and braced themselves.

“Hike!” Amelia echoed, and the game began. The center snapped the ball back to Teddy who fake-passed it to Lance before handing it to Larry. From there, Larry ran for his life on the edge of the defense, hoping he wouldn’t get caught. Of course, it was only in vain.

“Hey!” a tackle cried, chasing after him. Larry tried cutting upfield, but it was too late. He was surrounded.

 _Shit._ The tight ends piled on top of him, crushing the air out of his lungs. The crowd cringed. Coach Reginald yelled from the sidelines.

“What the hell are you doin’?! Get yourself together, man! I’m countin’ on you!” The ref shut him up.

Again and again, Larry kept getting tackled by the opposing team. He could tell his teammates were starting to get frustrated. Even Attila, who never spoke, had a bone to pick with him. He didn’t get it – he’d been successful in all those other practices and drills. He had a feeling what the problem was, though.

Too much coffee and not enough sleep was only the beginning. His rocky relationship with Erica? Definitely a factor. But what he needed was motivation. Erica and her cheerleading group wouldn’t come out until halftime, and Larry needed to know that he was doing the right thing _now_. Call him selfish, but he wanted a standing ovation. Not just an ordinary “Rah rah rah,” but a message from the heart.

“Yoo hoo! Larry~!” a voice called from the bleachers.

“Huh?” He turned his head towards the sound.

“Guardian of Brooklyn! Up here!” Ahk was waving at him, along with Jed and Octo-guy. The three of them had unraveled a giant banner that had his name and jersey number all over it, along with some intricate Egyptian designs, the school logo, and cheering slogans. They held it up, grins covering half their faces.

Larry ducked his head.

“Oh, no,” he mumbled to himself. Well, this was it. His life was over. Now all his football friends would hate him, and –

“Is that your friend, Larry Daley?” Amelia asked, casually walking up to him. Larry stammered.

“H-How did you know – ”

“Oh, I know _everything_ ,” she answered simply. “He seems like a nice sort. Do you mind if I meet him later?”

“Uh, sure.” Larry scratched his head, wondering why on Earth he wasn’t getting more crap.

“You should introduce him to the rest of the football team, Larry Daley. They’ve been dying to meet him as well.” She walked away, a huge smile on her face. Larry’s jaw hung open.

Okay, so clearly his friends were smarter than he thought.

He took a look at the banner again and chuckled to himself. It was pretty awesome, even if it drew attention to him. At this moment in particular, it meant a lot. And if his football friends and the whole prep hierarchy failed to understand that – well, screw ‘em.

“Hut!” the other team’s coach called from the sidelines.

“Hike!” The center snapped the ball back to Teddy, who passed it to Attila. The other team was dumbfounded, but they kept their guard. Unfortunately for them, they realized too late that Attila was a beast on the field despite his quiet nature and were quickly bulldozed.

Larry rushed upfield while they were still on the ground. Attila passed the ball to Amelia, who, in turn, made a forward pass to Larry. Everyone held their breath as it sailed toward the other side of the field...

Then cheered when Larry received the ball. By the time he dodged some extra players and reached the other side, they were on their feet.

“Touchdown!” the speakers blared.

From there, it was like that the whole game. Though the plays switched around every once in awhile, they always ended with Larry running to the goal post and scoring another touchdown. Afterwards, he would look up to Ahk, who smiled and waved at him. The cheerleaders came out and did their show at halftime, but Larry found he was more interested in catching Ahk’s attention, smiling and waving back.

Larry’s school won, of course, causing their rivals to rethink most of their life choices. Reginald clapped him on the shoulder.

"You see, son – you have it in you." He walked away, keeping one eye on him until he disappeared. His football friends rushed towards him, chanting, “MVP! MVP!”

“You’ve done well, Leroy.”

“Dude, you ran faster than _Amelia_ half the time!”

“Wow! Larry, how did you do it?”

“I had some help,” he said, looking up towards the bleachers and grinning.

 

***

“Oh, Larry, you were simply wonderful,” Ahk gushed later. “American football is such a fascinating sport. It’s already starting to grow on me!”

“Glad to hear it – there’s more where that comes from.” They cracked up. They were on their way down from the bleachers to meet up with Larry’s football friends. This, in Larry’s opinion, had to be a monumental moment in time.

“Did you like it?” Ahk asked, referring to the banner. Larry’s eyes crinkled.

“Ahk, it was great. Did you make all the artwork yourself?”

“Yes. My new friends Octy and Jed wrote some of the words, too.” Larry laughed.

“Oh, is that why they were lifting it? I thought they were just your little ‘freshminions’.”

“I’m not _that_ mean.” They cracked up again.

Finally, they reached the field, where his friends were waiting. For a moment, he considered turning back. What if their social differences didn't go well together? Or worse, clashed? He couldn't bear it if they decided they didn't like Ahk after all and hurt him. 

No. Like it or not, this was now or never. 

"Lance, Teddy, Amelia, Attila – this is my friend Ahkmenrah. Ahk, these are my football friends.” He shook hands with everybody and they reciprocated, giving him polite smiles. So far, so good.

From far away, he could see Erica consulting with her cheerleader friends. _Probably gossiping about celebrities and who's dating who,_ he thought. For some reason, that made Larry sad.

For the rest of the afternoon, as Ahk charmed everybody with his humor and easygoing attitude, Larry edged further away towards the sidelines. Bags slowly appeared under his eyes and his shoulders hunched over. His exhaustion had finally caught up with him. He felt guilty he couldn't enjoy Ahk's growing bond with his football friends, try as he might. Even when Amelia walked over and waved her hand in front of his face, telling him to snap out of it –

  
He couldn’t snap out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, first football game! ^_^
> 
> I dunno how many more of those I plan to include, but I'll find out as I go.


	7. Chapter 7

The big game had finally given Teddy the courage to do the impossible: ask a girl he’s been pining after forever out.

...Or at least, that’s what he said one afternoon.

“Well, this is it, Lawrence. My moment has finally come.” Larry leaned on the lockers nearby, looking bored.

“Look, are you gonna ask her out for _real_ this time, or just chicken out, ‘cause I gotta get to history class.” Teddy raised an eyebrow.

“Since when do you care about history?” Larry’s eyes darted from Teddy to Wea as he tried to think of an answer.

“I - ”

Just then, a group of popular girls appeared. Larry could tell because they wore too-high heels, skirts that barely covered their thighs, and low-cut shirts. All in obnoxious shades of pink.

Wea ducked her head down and continued collecting her books.

They noticed, yelled out “Hey, Wea!” and swarmed her, shooting out seemingly innocent questions, like how school was going and how crazy the weather was. With every word, she withdrew further into herself. Larry didn’t get it – they seemed friendly enough to him. But Teddy saw right through it.

“They’re mocking her.”

“How do you know?” Larry asked. Instead of answering him, Teddy called out,

“Hey! Leave her alone!” He ran over to her and Larry followed, both of them ready to take action. But by the time they reached her, the preps had run off, looking pretty scared.

“Wow. That was fast,” Larry breathed. He was about to congratulate Teddy for getting rid of those girls so quickly when the senior asked in wonder,

“How did you _do_ that?” Wea shrugged.

“I told them their tires were deflated.”

“Are they really?”

“Well, of course - I slashed them myself.” Teddy adjusted his glasses.

She turned to the other. “But not your girlfriend’s, Larry. I knew you’d have to deal with that, and you’re the only one dating one of them who doesn’t deserve it.” Larry didn’t know whether to be surprised or thank her for being the coolest person ever.

But he didn’t have to say anything, because Teddy changed the subject.

“You’re shy too?”

“Yes. That’s why I joined theater.”

“I’ve seen you in a few productions. You’re really good.” Her eyes shone.

“Thank you. I remember you from Debate Club. You’re good at that, yourself.” Teddy’s voice rose an octave as he tugged excitedly at his friend’s arm.

“Do you hear that, Lawrence? She thinks I’m ‘good at debating’!” Larry laughed, rolling his eyes.

“I know – we’re both standing right next to you.” They all cracked up. Then –

“So, Wea, I was wondering if maybe sometime...will you – ”

“Yes.” His face went red. She giggled, clearly enjoying catching him off-guard.

At that moment, Larry decided to leave them to it. They would make a nice couple, he supposed, smiling to himself. Now that Teddy had asked her out, he seemed a lot more calm, and they had begun a whole new conversation. The way they looked in each other’s eyes and conversed so freely with each other just now brought him back. For some reason, it reminded him of him and Erica. A little too much.

Hm. 

***

“Erica, look, I’m sorry, okay? I can’t take you out to dinner tonight. I’ve taken you out every other night thus far. Also, it’s been cutting into my practice a bit...Hey! Don’t call me ‘Lawrence’! ...Look, I don’t ‘hang out with nerds’, okay? Why the hell would I...No, you know what? I don’t care! Just because we’re a couple doesn’t mean we have to do everything together! ...I don’t give a flying fox what your father thinks! I - ...Yeah, forget it. ...Yeah, love you too, bye.”

Larry stormed into the room, red-faced and breathing heavy. He picked up a newspaper.

“Holy _shit_!” He flung it across the room, slamming it against the refrigerator door. Concerned eyes met his and he was instantly human again. “Dammit – Ahk, I’m sorry. I can’t seem to concentrate on this project today.” He shook his head. “I’m just no use.”

“Larry,” Ahk placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, “Why don’t we take a break? You look like you could use it.” It was amazing how in the little time they knew each other, Ahk could read him so well.

“What do you suggest?” Ahk tapped his cheek in thought.

“We could go to that cute new coffee shop a few blocks from here. ...Then again, you look rather tired. Maybe you should rest – ”

“No!” he said suddenly. Larry hadn’t meant to burst out like that - it was just that he couldn’t stand to be alone right now. Not when his thoughts were there to torture him. Even so, he looked at the ground, a sheepish look on his face. “I, uh – I want to go to the coffee shop.” Ahk smiled.

“Let’s go, then.”

Funny thing about November – it never seemed to be able to make up its mind. One day, it might be perfectly warm and sunny. Other days, not so much.

Larry and Ahk stepped out of the door, clinging to their windbreakers. There was a chill in the air, alright, though not enough to bring snow. They looked around at their mostly grey surroundings, excepting a few leaves that rolled across the road like tumbleweeds. Ahk waited for the wind to die down before breaking the silence.

“You still taking her out to dinner?” Larry nodded.

“Yeah.”

They arrived at the small green building. False snow and tinsel decorated the edges, giving it a bit of a glowing effect. They laughed at the festive attempt.

“If there’s one thing I know about America, it’s that they love to advertise early,” said Larry. Ahk laughed.

“Don’t I know it.” They walked into the shop, greeted by the warm smells of beans, pastries  and pine forest, and claimed a table.

From not too far off, Larry could spot a familiar face wearing an apron. He smiled. He didn’t know that Octo kid worked here.

He felt kinda bad for not talking to him as much as he would like. Especially since he’d become okay pals with Jed lately. He’d seen Oct around first, yet he still hardly knew the kid. Larry was about to walk over and talk to him when he heard a loud laugh. It was coming from Ahk’s brother, who was sitting at a table near Octo.

“You’ve got the cutest little friend. Just _adorable_ ,” he crooned. The kid scoffed.

“Don’t let him hear you say _that_ . He _hates_ those words.” They laughed like a pair of gossiping girls. It struck way too close to home, and Larry found his shoulders drooping once again.

“How did you meet her?” Ahk asked out of the blue.

“Who?”

“Your girlfriend.” He swore, sometimes it was like that guy was reading his thoughts. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want. I’m just curious.” His eyes averted to the menu, then back up. Larry sighed.

What started off as a small conversation went off into a tangent.

He remembered when he first saw Erica in elementary school. She was a fiery spirit who wanted to break all the rules. Someone asked her what she was doing in the sandbox once, and she replied, “Digging a hole to China.” Everyday, she would plant worms and bugs all over the playground, scribble on the school building with chalk, and chase boys. _She_ chased _boys_. Not a common sight in second grade. And Larry could recall feeling so fascinated by her every recess he saw her, but never quite knowing what to say.

Third and fourth grade passed. She seemed to get more and more creative each year. She gobbled up books and knowledge like they were her last supper, always wanting to know more about the world, the environment, the sun and the stars…

Sometimes he’d see her staring out the window, asking herself questions. _How do planes stay in the air? Why are there so many languages in the world?_ _I wonder why those trees sway more to the left when it’s windy._ Larry wanted to answer these questions so badly, but found he never could. And neither could the bored teachers around her. Looking back, he supposed that was one of the things that destroyed her motivation.

Fifth grade came along. Larry finally quit being chicken and asked her out. He succeeded. Everyday with her was an adventure, from climbing apple trees to stargazing at night with her father’s old telescope.

...Then, somewhere along the way, he lost her.

If he had to take a guess, he’d say everything about their relationship changed the day her father struck rich. Next thing he knew, she’d moved to a whole new neighborhood. She went from living modestly in a one-story house to a Greek-influenced mansion made entirely of marble. From there, her identity only got more obscure. Brunette hair became artifical blonde. Curiosity became mindless gossiping. Learning from books and dreaming big became overshadowed by a need for approval and the expectations of the higher class. She was still there under all those pounds of makeup, but he couldn’t get past any of the layers between them. It was like years of being out of her league had damaged what they had beyond repair. Yet Larry held on all that time – still hoping to find something extraordinary.

He explained this to Ahk, though he was still trying to get used to exposing his serious side around others. It felt kinda like he didn’t have any clothes on. Yet at the same time, it was nice, you know – being naked. If he knew what he meant.

“Yes, I do,” Ahk said, smiling. And Larry’s face flushed a deep red as he realized he’d been thinking that last part out loud. He looked at his watch.

“Well, I gotta go sometime in the next half-hour. Erica gets real irritated when I don’t arrive on time.” They both cracked up. Then – “I wish I could just stay here with you.”

He didn’t realize what he said until Ahk looked at him, eyes widened. The noise dimmed down around them and they leaned closer, attuned to each other.

Huh. He never noticed how green Ahk’s eyes were. He’d seen green eyes before – hell, his girlfriend had ‘em. But Ahk’s eyes weren’t just green. At this distance, he could see they had little grey specks in them. The golden light from the chandelier made its way into his eyes as well. It reminded Larry of a painting he’d seen in a museum. Not that he enjoyed such things. God forbid he’d ever have to work in one someday. Now _there_ was a frightening thought.

Just then, a smell caught his nose he hadn’t known was there. Ahk was wearing some kind of lavender rosemary cologne. It was certainly better than most perfumes he’d smelled over the years.

“That’s really nice,” he whispered.

“Yeah?” His voice was just as soft.

“Yeah.”

They sat there for a while, neither of them saying anything. Their senses had been completely dulled, so they gazed at each other like sleepy-eyed idiots. And Larry could feel a special smile growing on his face, one he hadn’t used in years.

Once again, Ahk leaned forward as if to tell him something. He was always doing that in peaceful times like these, always with that look of concentration despite the fact his eyes were closed. Larry wished he could figure out what he was trying to say.

But as usual, the moment was interrupted.

“Hey, the name’s Don. I’ll be taking care of you both tonight.” The barista winked. “You ready to order?”

Larry took a look at the guy. He’d seen him around as well, showing off his skills in math class. He was taller than most - especially Larry, who stopped growing at 5’7 - with dark hair and horn-rimmed glasses. He knew the guy was an all-around nerd. But what he didn’t expect was the amount of muscle, specifically his biceps, threatening to burst his t-shirt at the seams.

“You work out, Don?”

“A little.” He grinned, showing a set of perfect white teeth. “Gotta look my best for this special someone I’m seeing.” Larry let out a short laugh.

“Don’t I know it.”

“Hey – it’s a price you gotta pay.” Larry laughed. He liked this guy.

Don smiled in return before asking, “What would you like to order?”

“Light roasted for me, please.”

“Mm-hm.” He turned to Ahk, a glint in his eye. “And for the lovely lady?” he mused. Ahk chuckled, going with it.

“Em – I’ll just go with a caramel macchiato garnished with whipped cream, please.” For a moment, Don seemed impressed. Then he said,

“Well, of course. It’s all about _espressoing_ yourself.” This time, all three boys cracked up. Don’s phone rang. “Oop – sorry! It’s _her_. I’ll be right back with your order,” he promised, taking their menus. Larry chuckled.

“Fun guy, huh?”

“Oh yes, rather nice,” Ahk agreed. They got lost in the moment again, neither of them realizing just how close they were. The silence they shared – it was the most beautiful silence Larry knew existed.

***

When Don came back, the three of them spent time laughing and having intelligent conversations together. It was like nothing Larry had ever experienced, and by the time he had to go - well - enlightenment had ended too soon.  

Naturally, he was late to dinner that night. Only this time, Erica couldn’t care less. Larry looked around for broken glass on the floor, but there was none, so he hadn’t a clue why. All he knew was that as he sat boredly beside Erica while she texted on her phone, he wished he could go back to the coffee shop.

  
...Little did he know it would be a long time before he did again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry about that. O.O My teachers assigned us an avalanche of projects the past few weeks. 
> 
> By the way, I hardly know anything about coffee, either. X-D


	8. Chapter 8

Normally football practice didn’t continue into the wintertime, but Reginald had negotiated with the owner of a football stadium to use it for a couple months, which probably cost a lot of money. For that, Larry had to give him credit. At the same time, though, it was kinda killing him.

Between Erica demanding more attention from him, piled up homework and minimal hours of sleep, he sometimes woke up looking like a madman. Ahk took notice.

“Larry - you didn’t get enough sleep again,” he scolded gently. Larry laughed.

“Aw, c’mon, Ahk. I’m fine, honest.”  He waved it off. The taller one looked down as if to gaze through his soul. For a while, his stare was just as intense until he resigned,

“Just make sure you get enough tonight. Please?” He briefly touched his shoulder before walking into another room. Larry shrugged. Ahk could be a real worry wart sometimes. Which was saying something, considering how laid-back he was.

He, of course, knew this was going to be yet another night without sleep. Erica was already mad at him for blowing off dinner that day. But they way she would react tomorrow once she figured out why – it was enough to keep a man tossing and turning.

The history project was due the next day.  Ahk came up with the brilliant plan to dress up as their respective parts in order to “bring the exhibits to life”. That was why he was in the bathroom right now, dressing into his traditional pharaoh outfit while Larry was in his archaeologist getup, trying not to fall asleep on Ahkś bed.

Finally, he came out, biting his lip in nervousness. ¨How do I look?¨ Larry looked up from the magazine he was reading.

He was lavished in gold, drowned in gemstones from his head to his sandals. His spiralled cape draped over his shoulders, flowing behind him like wings, while the soft yellow fabric of the skirt clung to his legs. To top it off, a golden crown rested upon his curls, and – was that eyeliner? It seemed to broaden his shoulders, bring out his eyes, fit him like a glove. It would look like a corny Halloween costume on someone else, but on Ahk, it was stunning. It was _exquisite_. It was –

“Nice.” Ahk’s smile waned.

“Is that all?” Larry realized he probably wasn’t helping, but all the things he wanted to say weren’t coming out of his mouth. So he followed up lamely with

“Looks good.”

“Oh.” Ahk looked down for a moment before changing the subject. “I’ve found out what our prop should be for the history project.”

“What is it?”

“A vase, from my father’s living room.” Larry frowned.

“Wait, what about that tablet thing you were telling me about? Wouldn’t you rather use that?” The other shrugged.

“Oh, I should like to, Larry, but it’s never been found.”

“Huh.” Now it was Larry’s turn to be disappointed. He looked over to Ahk, who was now busy drawing the curtains to let in more light. “ _Huh_ ,” he repeated, the gears in his brain already at work.

***

Larry certainly was busy the night before. He and Ahk were about to go to that sweet new coffee shop again when Erica called and literally threatened him to go out to dinner with her. He then faced three to four hours of constant yelling, getting home at around midnight.

When Ahk picked him up to walk to school the next morning, the first thing that came out of his mouth was “None last night, I assume?” Larry didn’t even try to deny it.

“Yep.” Ahk sighed.

“Larry, how many times do I have to tell you?” He shook his head. “You have to sleep. You’re a growing boy.” They both chuckled.

When it died down, he reached out and ghosted his thumb along a purple bag. Larry closed his eyes, nearly falling asleep into the touch. Somewhere during that time the other asked if he was going to be okay and he replied that he would without much thought. When Ahk registered what he was doing, he pulled his hand back as if he’d burned it. Larry didn’t care. To be honest, it was the most soothing gesture he’d felt all week.

On the way to school, the two observed their surroundings. They finally got that snow they ordered, so the Christmas decorations looked less awkward (except for the weird-ass inflatable snowmen, of course).

The holidays were just around the corner. It was one of those rare years where Hanukkah and Christmas overlapped, so Larry could drink hot cocoa and sing on the street corners without being too treasonous. Not that he wanted to do such things.

...Okay, he lied, he could get kinda jealous when he saw other kids unwrapping presents under the tree while he had to go to the temple. But Hanukkah had its perks too. Like potato pancakes. _Mmm, potatoey._

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard clacking teeth.

“You cold?” 

“It’s certainly a lot more frigid here than it was in England,” the other mused in-between violent shivers. Larry took one look at his short sleeve t-shirt and cargo shorts and shook his head.

“You moron. Here.” He discarded his black jacket as if he were shedding his skin and wrapped it around the other’s shoulders. Ahk looked at him, his face flushed.

“A-Are you sure?” he stammered, despite clinging closer to the fabric. Larry scoffed.

“Course I am. I’m wearing a sweater.” He looked straight ahead and continued walking, a prideful smile on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ahk giving him an other-worldly look he’d never seen before. He didn’t get why he felt shy all of a sudden. “Hey...Ahk?”

“Yes?” He scratched his head.

“Yeah, you know that tablet we were talking about yesterday? I think I can hook you up.” Ahk guffawed.

“Right – like you’re somehow carrying a 4500-year-old solid gold tablet on your back as we speak.” Larry smirked.

“Think again, my friend.”

Before Ahk could process his words, he unzipped his backpack and handed him a giant wad of bubble-wrap. Also known as one of the reasons he didn’t get any sleep the other night. When the other unraveled it and saw what was inside, he gasped.

“...Where did you get this?” Larry waved a hand in dismissal.

“Found it shopping online. You wouldn’t believe the stuff they sell, it’s outrageous...” He trailed off when he noticed the expression on Ahk’s face. There it was again. The look that said he wanted to hug him. Larry would gladly have obliged. He noticed how nice Ahk smelled once again, like cinnamon and ivory soap. For some reason, he got this weird urge to embody himself with the smell. He wished Erica wore more scents like this – there was something about the natural scent he found to be...inviting.

“ _Larry_ ,” he breathed. His name floated out of the other’s mouth in a frozen cloud. It made him shiver for reasons beyond the weather. He didn’t know what it was – all he knew was that he wanted him to say it again. He fixed his eyes on his lips, waiting to see if he would. Ahk’s eyes looked to Larry’s lips as if he were waiting for him to say something too.

...To break the silence.

 _Bringgggg!_ That was the bell, signaling it was time to go their separate ways.

“I, uh, gotta go to math class,” Larry mumbled.

“Right.” Ahk scratched his head. Then, with a hopeful look, “See you later?” Larry’s eyes crinkled.

“Yeah.” They clapped each other’s shoulders and parted, both disappointed they didn’t get what they were looking for.

***

By the time history class rolled around, it seemed they had both forgotten. However, Larry couldn’t help but think what might have happened that morning. He was pretty sure it was the closest Ahk had ever been to telling him what was on his mind.

McPhee handed out the grades on their last tests. Larry noticed his had an ‘A’ at the top. Ahk was certainly helping with his performance in history. In fact, he started showing a passion for the subject. Questions about the world kept him up all night. Even McPhee seemed surprised he was giving him such high marks lately. Twice he had been suspected for cheating, but hey – when everyone else thought you were just another stereotypical jock, what could you do?

He waved it off and paid attention when someone began presenting on the Great Wall of China.

“I chose this subject because I’m interested in Chinese history. As Mencius says, ‘Study the past if you would define the future’.” Larry furrowed his brow.

“I thought it was Confucius who said that,” he whispered to his tablemate. Ahk nodded.

“It was."

“Sh!” McPhee looked down upon them with a stern expression before raising a brow and noting on his clipboard to give extra points for pointing out incorrect information.

As usual, when presenting a project, there was a distinct category of kids: there were the ones who everybody could tell put it together last minute, the ones who were so afraid of public speaking they lost their squash, and the ones who handed out candy related to their subject in no way what-so-ever as a bribe for popularity. Then there were a few who stood out to Larry.

Al, who Larry knew from baseball, and an exchange student named Napoleon presented on the French Revolution, which Napoleon tried to keep classy until Al made a comment about how short the leader was and they broke out into a fight. Too bad, too – it had such charisma.

Some kids named Lewis and Clark presented on the Louisiana Purchase and how their two ancestors ventured across the country to the Pacific all by themselves. Wea and Amelia both rolled their eyes. Larry and Ahk did too - they all knew who the _real_ leader was.

Wea and Amelia presented on said leader and got a much bigger round of applause than Lewis and Clark. Larry was pretty sure they were the only kids who not only aced the project, but kicked its own ass. And that intimidated him.

“Don’t worry - we’ve got this,” Ahk whispered, as if he were reading his thoughts. They made their way up to the front of the room and Larry cleared his throat.

“For our project, we chose Ancient Egypt. More specifically, the discovery of Pharaoh’s tomb.” They presented their poster, chockful of Ahk’s drawings, and allowed everybody to walk up and check them out. While everyone looked at the designs, Ahk told them each what they meant and Larry talked about some of the booby traps found inside the tombs. Once they were all in their seats, Ahk pulled the artifact out of his backpack.

“This is the 4500-year-old tablet my ancestors owned. It was one of their most prized possessions, made of solid gold.”

“Does it do anything?” some smart-ass heckled. Ahk’s eyes shone.

“Actually, they say if you hold it up to the moonlight, it gives it a magical power to bring all of the ancient spirits to life!” The heckler scoffed.

“Man, that’s a load of bullshit.” Ahk laughed.

“Yeah, you’re right, I’m just joking – ...But don’t be surprised if any mummies come to life late at night to tear off your flesh and eat your brain.” Everyone else laughed, but that shut the heckler up for the rest of the presentation. “And now for a dramatic rendering of the discovery of my distant ancestor’s tomb by an English explorer!” They picked up their respective props and placed them on - Larry his explorer hat and clip-on tie and Ahk his crown and robe - while everyone wondered what the hell they were wearing. Larry adopted a Monty Python voice.

“It’s been thirty years and I still haven’t found anything. Great Scott! I should’ve stayed in England.” A few kids cracked up. So far, so good.

Larry pretended to bump into the table. “Hello! What’s this?” He made a door-opening motion with his hand and observed his surroundings. “At last!” he cried, entering the main chamber. 

Ahk leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Larry got on one knee and bowed in front of him. “Forgive me, Pharaoh, for I have come to seek thy gold.”

“Then I shall bestow you with a curse!” Ahk boomed. Larry scoffed.

“I’d like to see you try.” More chuckling. Ahk closed his eyes and stuck his arms out in front of him, chanting in archaic tongues. When he finished, Larry braced himself as if something was about to happen – then proceeded to laugh in his face.

“Pffft, some curse. I don’t feel anything.” He picked up a pretend sack of gold and began walking away, whistling. Then – “Ow! Mosquito bite! Feeling malaria taking over...with its...malarianess…” He dropped to the floor, his tongue hanging out dramatically. Ahk looked at the ‘dead’ man below him and shrugged.

“Ah, well. That’s one more room mate I’ve got to deal with.” Everyone laughed and applauded them. Even McPhee was laughing. The two looked at each other and smiled – they definitely aced this thing.

***

“Wea tells me you’ve done well. Congratulations, Lawrence!”

“Looks like history has become your strong suit, Larry Daley!”

“Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, I always knew you were a genius.”

Larry and his football friends were meeting with each other in the school hallway before practice like they sometimes did when they wanted to catch up. At the moment, Larry was so pleased, he couldn’t bring himself to correct Lancelot about his name. The others continued to converse and Larry laughed at one of their jokes, glad to be with his friends again.

Just then, he heard a sound coming from somewhere. He looked around to see what it was.

Jed was sitting nearby, plucking some light-hearted country tunes on his guitar, worn fingers sliding along the strings. Octo swayed his head with the music, looking like he wanted to dance. For a moment, Larry wished he would. What a beautiful rhythm that would be, the sound of footsteps coinciding with a river of notes…

Oct turned his head at the same time Lance did and immediately locked eyes with him. Lance smiled and waved and the other did the same. Unlike him, though, Octo did not avert his gaze. Jed’s guitar died down just as the other’s dark eyes sparkled. There was no more golden warmth. No angry shredding. Instead, there was only a cold nothingness. The whole atmosphere seemed to become quiet and unsettling.

...That is, until Kahmunrah reached out and messed up Jed’s hair.

“Hey!” Jed pushed him off, trying to put it back in place.

“I can’t help it! You’re just so _adorable_!” Kah gushed.

“No I’m not! Stop that!” Yet, despite the whiny tone, Larry could hear the laughter in his voice. Octo giggled, focusing his attention back on his two friends.

Larry chuckled at the scene, thinking about his own friend for a minute. He wondered where he was. He hadn’t seen him after history ended.

“Everyone’s ready to head off to the stadium, Lawrence,” Teddy said, clapping his shoulder. Larry smiled.

“Alright.” He pondered whether he should go find Ahk, then decided against it. He probably went home to nap. Larry couldn’t blame him – he gave his all on that project.    

Satisfied with his conclusion, he walked out to the parking lot among his friends and boarded the bus. The sun was bright in the sky, but Larry’s confidence radiated from him. He couldn’t help thinking how lucky he was.

...That’s when everything started going wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, now here comes some action. 
> 
> For the skit, I borrowed elements from the King Tut’s Curse story.


	9. Chapter 9

Dusk. The weather had become bitter once again, nipping at Larry’s nose as if to mock him.

Football practice ended earlier than usual that evening. Reginald had developed a cold and didn’t tell anyone until he started yelling at some of the players in-between coughs. He was quick to realize it didn’t make him sound too authoritative, so he let everyone go. Larry didn’t mind. As much as he loved football, it sometimes got in the way of his plans.

It was one of the rare nights when Erica wasn’t hassling him. In fact, she stayed glued to her phone throughout most of her cheerleading routine and lashed out at anyone who went near it. Or her. Larry raised a brow, having never seen that before, then shrugged and focused back on practice.

Now that Larry was free for the evening, he decided he would go out with Ahk for a celebratory dinner since they’d successfully presented their history project.

He arrived home and threw off his football gear, answering his mother’s question about how school was in an obscure monosyllabic reply. Then he rushed upstairs and sprawled across his bed spread, dialing a certain phone number. He waited while it rang four times. His ears perked up when he heard cracking on the other side, but it was just a lady’s voice telling him to leave a message.

“Hey, Ahk, it’s Larry. Just wanted to let you know you did an excellent job on that history project today. I owe most of it to you, I mean, you were the smart one. I was just on the field getting my ass kicked. Ha ha! Anyway, I wanted to know if maybe you and I could go out to dinner or something once you’re done doing whatever you need to do. You can call me back, or I’ll call you. Whatever works. See ya later!”

Larry placed the phone on his desk and took a shower, among other things. When he returned an hour later and saw there were no missed calls or new messages, he decided to try again. He got the same result.

“Hey, Larry again. I’ve already eaten dinner, but that doesn’t really mean anything. You know me, I’ve got a voracious appetite.” He laughed. “Anyway, if you ever decide to answer the phone, maybe we could go out for burgers, or something. That sound alright, friend? Buddy?”

Larry hung up. That was funny. Ahk normally would have answered by now. He tried to distract himself with some television, but the inactivity of his phone kept getting to him. By the time the sun set further down, he tried again.

“Ahk, it’s Larry. I don’t really understand why you’re not answering me? Is it ‘cause you don’t want to go out to dinner? You could just say so, you know – we _are_ friends. I won’t be offended. ...Call me back, please.”

Boy, if Ahk didn’t answer him soon, all the nearby burger joints would close. Not to mention, Larry might lose his mind. There had to be a reason, right? Ahk wouldn’t just abandon him like this. But as his concern grew, he called five more times just to make sure.

He held the phone out in front of him, hoping for a miracle. “C’mon, Ahk, pick up. Pick up…” Finally, there’s an answer.

“Earth to Caller! This technological gadget is not a toy!” Larry recognized the lisp almost immediately.

“Ahk’s brother? Oh, thank God! Can you please give your brother the phone so I can talk to him?”

“First of all, my name is Kahmunrah,” he sniffed. “Second of all – ah, no.”

“Why not?”

“I’m afraid he’s not much in the mood for talking, my dear.” Larry’s neck hair bristled.

“What did you do to him?”

“What? You think I –?! Oh, grow up!” He could hear the disbelief in his voice. “You know, some of us are busy doing other things besides making our brothers’ lives miserable!” Larry sighed.

“Alright, fine. Can you at least tell me why?”

“Oh, he won’t even talk to me about it, he’s terribly upset. Something about – ” There was a brief silence on the end of the line before Kah said, “Okay, okay, I won’t tell him! Don’t get your knickers all in a twist!” Larry’s heart dropped.

Ahk was upset?

“It’s not me, is it?” he asked, his voice going hoarse. Kah huffed.

“I just said ‘I don’t know’! And are you about to get all misty-eyed on me? ‘Cause I really can’t deal with that right now, I’ve got enough on my hands as it is - hang on.” Larry could hear shuffling in the background and Kah going “...What? No! I’m not your Goddamn messenger!” Then, taking his hand off the speaker, “Look, I’ve got to get to drama class. It would be best if you didn’t call him for a while. I’m sorry, Larry.” He blinked, not expecting the sudden politeness. “I really am sorry,” the other repeated, before the line went dead.

Larry put down his phone, numbness washing over him. The words repeated themselves in his mind, refusing to go away. There _had_ to be some reason for all of this - he just couldn’t figure out what.

He carded his hands through his hair and stayed like that for a long time.

*** 

Larry hoped that by giving Ahk time he would eventually come back and say what was upsetting him; _not ignore him for the rest of the holidays_.

All through Hanukkah he couldn’t stop thinking about Ahk and how much he wanted to call him. What was even more disappointing was that Ahk had promised him a week earlier he would invite him to his place on Christmas Eve so he could get an inside look at a different holiday than his, but he never came to pick him up. Larry was so engrossed in these thoughts, he ended up burning his fingers when he lit the menorah.

“Really, Larry, what’s the matter with you?” his father scolded. “You’ve been moping around for days. Why don’t you go outside and toss a football with your cousins?” Sadly, he couldn’t even think about _that_ anymore.

By the time school rolled back around, football was of little importance to him. So, apparently, were his grades, which dropped with each moment he spent wondering why Ahk was ignoring him.

At first, he thought it might be because of the tablet. It must’ve been too much of a gift for Ahk to handle. But why would he react in that way when he was already surrounded by such fancy artifacts in his house? Given, he never explained what these artifacts were doing in an average house like his, but the tablet was no different, right?

No. This tablet was clearly special to him. And the amount of appreciation Ahk showed would have drawn him closer to Larry, not away from him.

Then he started to think it was something he might have said. Erica was sensitive to this, but he never knew Ahk might be. In fact, Ahk laughed at most of Larry’s jokes, no matter how demeaning. Oh God, maybe all those times he called Ahk an idiot and the other laughed, he was secretly hiding some sort of resentment over being called one?

But he couldn’t be. Larry had seen it in his eyes that he knew they were joking. The way they shone regardless of whether there was light or not…

Larry played out every possibility and scenario in his head, running reels in his mind like a movie. He thought about what he could’ve, _should’ve_ said that might have avoided all this, until one day, he ran out of ideas. His newest theory was that it was _clearly_ his fault until proven otherwise. Why else would Ahk flinch every time he called out to him in the hallway or accidentally brushed against him in history class?

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?! Get your ass on the field, hopscotch!” a gritty voice barked. Larry pushed aside his hurt, replacing it with pure dread. When he and his football friends learned who would be subbing for Reginald while he was out with a cold, they nearly considered ditching practice.

Coach Gus was not the joking type. He had the face of a potato and misaligned teeth, but he also had those small beady eyes that watched you like a hawk. They were specially trained by the military, where he served for decades until he retired command and coached baseball for a few years. And the worst part?

He was a drill sergeant.

“Pick up the pace, ladies! One of you will be giving me a foot rub after practice!” They all stuck their tongues out at the thought as they hopped from one tire to the next. That man sure had quite a presence. Even Larry, the jokester of the team, kept his mouth shut. Only one brave soul had the nerve to complain.

“Really, this is ridiculous. What’s next, crawling under barbed wire?” Lance mumbled. Apparently Coach Gus’s ears were just as sharp as his eyesight.

“Aw, what’s the matter, cupcake, is your hair gettin’ all messed up? Maybe you can blow dry it by running some laps after practice!” Everyone jeered, including Larry, until Gus said “Quiet! Or y’all will run with him!” That shut everybody up. Lance had a point, though – Reginald wouldn’t make them do anything like this. And Larry thought _that_ guy was annoying. He’d take Reginald over this lunatic any day. 

They hopped from tire to tire for about ten minutes. Soon, everybody trudged along like there was tar at the bottom of each hole. It was a death march, if Larry ever saw any. Gus clapped his hands together. “Let’s go, Let’s go! Is Earheart the only one in shape around here?!” Amelia gave a smug grin, hobbling along as if it were nothing. Okay, _nearly_ everybody.

By the end of warm-ups, everyone was diving for the nearest water source and possibly about to faint while Amelia blinked innocently, waiting for her next task.

“She _has_ to be alien,” Larry whispered to Teddy.

“Listen up, y’all!” Gus clapped his hands together. “One of my players on the baseball team has decided out of nowhere to run away and join the football team! I think it’s an idiotic move, and if it were up to me, I’d make him hop some tires just like the rest of ye, but the school board won’t allow it. They say I gotta be fair an’ all that, but I swear to God, if I even get a glimpse of his face, I will personally drop-kick him off this field! That’s why I’m leaving y’all to decide whether he makes the team or not. Got it?”

Everyone mumbled their affirmative and Gus walked off, spitting “Barnum bugger.”

“I wonder who it is,” said Larry. Teddy shrugged.

“We won’t know until he shows up!”

Everyone looked towards the gate in silent anticipation. No one knew what to expect. They thought perhaps someone with previous football experience might arrive. Someone who towered above them all. Someone clad with muscles or with a husky form for tackling, like Attila.

...What they didn’t expect was Jedediah Smith, who, despite his sturdy athletic build, wore his football jersey like a dress.

Lancelot took one look at him and scoffed.

“You? Oh, you’ve _got_ to be kidding.” Then, loud enough for the others to hear, “The kindergarten league is that way!” That prompted some laughs and pointing fingers from some of the other players. Despite it all, he remained grounded.

“Lookie here, Fancy Hair. I don’t want no fight. _Yet._ You just tell me what to do and I’m there.” Some of the players nodded, impressed by his straightforward approach.

“Okay…” Lance scratched his chin as though he were thinking. “I don’t want you to get hurt. I mean, that’s not fair to your mummy.” Some of the players cat-called. “Let’s see now – why don’t you go over by the bleachers? You’d make a fine water and towel boy.” More people burst into laughter. At that, Jed frowned and wagged a finger.

“Yeah, keep laughin'. Just you wait, boy! Imma be the best Goddamn water-slash-towel boy you’ve ever seen!” Lancelot laughed, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

“Why are you here, anyway? Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

“Oh, I think we both know.”

Larry swore he could see them casting lightning into each other's eyes. He didn’t know what it was about or why, and he was sure he didn’t want to know. Then Jed saw Larry and he walked over to him, hands on his hips. “Hey, whaddaya know, it’s Gigantor!” Larry snorted.

“Why do you insist on calling me that? I’m only three inches taller than you.”

“Yeah, okay, but before I met Ahkmenrah, Roosevelt or the Blonde Bastard, you were the tallest guy I knew. Now stop whinin’ and just take it like a man!” They laughed. That is, until Coach Gus blew his whistle in their faces.

“It’s scrimmage time, hot dog!” Larry sighed.

“I’ll do my best to evaluate your performance, Jed.” The other shrugged.

“ ‘S Alright, partner. Wouldn’t be the first time I got cheated out of the job.” Larry clapped his shoulder and ran onto the field while Jed went over to the bleachers.

Without any more conversation to distract him, Larry’s thoughts drifted back over to Ahk. He tried congratulating him that afternoon when they both received soaring grades for their history project, but he wouldn't even look at him. Larry wished he would, just so he could see those eyes again. He'd grown to admire them just as they stopped talking to each other. At one point, Coach Gus yelled from the sidelines to “stop dragging his ass on the ground”, but he couldn’t hear anything. He’d blocked out all sound.

By the time it got to fourth down, Larry was more zoned out than ever, to the point of being nearly incompetent for playing. Good thing Reginald wasn’t there to notice.

“Alright, we need a kicker for this one,” said Teddy. No one said anything. If possible, the atmosphere became more quiet. He raised an eyebrow. “Well, where’s the kicker?” he demanded. One of the players raised his hand and Teddy called on him.

“He dropped out last practice.”

“What?!” His blue eyes widened. “Why would he do that?” The player rolled his eyes.

“I dunno. Something about drinking and partying. I guess Coach didn’t approve. Whatever.”

“Damn right! Nobody should have to put up with that kind of irresponsible behavior!” He shook his head. “Now what are we going to do?!”

“Surely there must be _someone_ who wants to kick this field goal,” said Lancelot. “Anyone?” he echoed into the sea of empty replies. 

Larry looked back towards the bleachers and spotted a very bored-looking freshman sulking in the shadows.

“Hey Jed?” he called. “Jed! Can you come out here for a sec?” At that, the boy’s face brightened, and he made his way over to the fifty yard line. Lancelot groaned.

“Fine.”

“That is an excellent idea, Lawrence, real brilliant of you,” Teddy rambled, though they all knew he was just covering up a near panic attack.

Larry told Jed some of the basic rules, having been a kicker himself when he was his age. Then they stood back and Amelia placed the ball on a tee.

Every time Jed tried kicking the ball, Lance would do something to make him mess up. The first time, he shouted “You suck!”, throwing the boy off-guard. Next, he and a bunch of his friends started hollering like monkeys every time he was about to kick. Larry found it funny at first, but it started growing old after awhile.

From the looks of it, Jed was also losing his patience. He tried to kick the ball again, only to slip on some mud. Lance and some of his friends laughed at him and his right eye twitched until finally, he snapped.

“Alright, that’s it! I can’t put up with any more of this tomfoolery! Clearly, I’m not cut for the job, so if I could just kick this _stupid ball_ ,” at that, he punted the ball up high in the air, “And I’ll just be headin’ on back to the baseball field! Thank you and good night!”

No one had seen anything like it. The ball sailed right down the middle of the goalpost at the same time Jed began stomping off the field. Everyone’s jaws collectively dropped before they started running after the boy.

“Jed, wait! Come back! You got it!” His head whipped around.

“I did?” Realizing what the words meant, a smile grew on his face. “I _did_!” Larry and some of his football friends congratulated him. He turned to Lancelot. “In your face, Fancy Hair!”

"Urgh!" Lance looked about to rip his face off. “This cannot be happening! I simply won't allow it!" He pointed at Attila. “You there! Have you anything to say on the matter?” he demanded. The boy only stared at him in silence. He scoffed. “Typical.” It was a short remark – one that rubbed Larry the wrong way.

“Hey, you leave him out of this.” Lance turned to look at him with such intensity he nearly averted his gaze, but he stood his ground. Lately, he didn't what to think of Lance. He was funny at times, but he could also be kind of a dick. Especially when he threw his wealth in everyone's face. Sometimes, he even hesitated to call him his friend.

Larry didn't know how long they stood like that. All he knew was that Lance had this ambiguous expression on his face until eventually, he smiled. 

“You’re right, of course. I was acting out of line. I do apologize.” He clapped Larry's shoulder and walked off to get some water. Larry noted to himself to keep an eye on that guy. 

After practice, Teddy and Larry stayed behind so they could report Jed’s performance. When Gus heard what he had to say, he nearly fell out of his chair.

“He _what_?!” Jed scratched his head.

“He said I made it from the fifty yard line. ...That’s good, right?”

“Jumping catfish!” Gus exclaimed, adjusting his hat. “If you could kick like that the whole time, why did you join the baseball team in the _first_ place?!”

***

Larry splashed cold water on his face in the men’s room, trying to wake himself up.

It was the morning after Jed got accepted onto the football team. Between Erica deciding to yell at him out of the random and Ahk deciding to keep ignoring him, “sleep” was officially out of his vocabulary.

He looked into the mirror; lifeless racoon eyes and a five o’clock shadow stared back at him.

 _My God,_ he thought, cringing at his reflection.

_I look like hell rolled over._

“You leave him alone, ya hear?” Jed’s voice interrupted. Larry walked out and found himself and the student body watching what appeared to be a confrontation in the middle of the hallway.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. We have a very special relationship. Why, I’d go so far as to say it’s next level,” said Lance. Jed strode up and poked his chest.

“You don’t get it, do ya? It’s bad enough you got all the riches and fame and charmly looks. Now you’ve gone and stolen the one thing most important to me! And that’s not okay!”

“Blah, blah – why don’t you go home, little one?”

Lance shoved him, and he stumbled back a few feet. The kids surrounding them whooped, wondering what was going to happen next. Jed rolled up his sleeves, blond fringe shading his eyes.

“...Yer in for a world of hurt _now_ , boy.” Larry didn’t know who lunged first, but the way they clawed at each other, one of them was going to take an eye out. The rallying cries of students rang in Larry’s ears, as if every angst-dependent hyena was there to feed off the scene. For a moment, it looked like Jed was winning. “You won’t have any of that fancy hair left when I’m done with you!” he hollered.

Just then, Octy rounded the corner. When he saw what was happening, his face molded into a horrified expression.

“Are you kidding me?!” In an effort to break up the chaos on the floor, his hands flew out, tugging at the moving fabric. “Jed, stop it! You said you wouldn’t do this – ”  

Everyone gasped at the sound of a fist colliding with flesh and cry of pain as a body flew across the hall.

Lance shoved Jed’s now-frozen form off of him and rushed towards the small, frail boy on the ground.

“Oh, my poor sweet marionette,” he cooed. He helped him into an upright position, brushing off his skirt before kneeling beside him and assessing the damage. Octo’s left eye was so swollen, his tears remained entrapped, burning his eye instead. His fingers reached up to ghost it.

“Jed... _why_?” he whispered.

Jed stood there, lips parted, looking at his own bruised hand as if it were a knife. Some kids began to boo and shake their heads in disapproval. Lance tutted, smoothing Octo’s hair out of his eye.

“Looks like you need to get your life together, mate,” he said, an almost prideful look flickering across his face before turning wide-eyed back to Oct. “Think you can still do Latin homework with that black eye?”

“Yeah.”

“Atta boy.” Lance smiled, helping him up and walking away with him. 

Jed watched them, fists curling inward until eventually, he stormed down the hallway.

“What the hell are you starin’ at?!” He lashed out at a random bystander.

 _I don’t know, Jed,_ Larry thought. _I don’t know._  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't write a high school fic without drama. *shrugs*
> 
> The next chapter will probably be shorter than this one.


	10. Chapter 10

March had to be the worst month of the school year.

It was bad enough that everybody was scrambling to find a date for the school dance (except Teddy and Wea, that is). With no days for vacation, everybody looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Even the freshminions Jed and Octo-guy seemed equally tired, both pale with sunken features where there used to be expressions of excitement.

Octo seemed to be taking it the hardest. Larry was pretty sure he’d lost a few pounds - and not by working out, either. At times, Larry couldn’t help but think there was something more going on behind the scenes.

As for Ahk? Well – nothing much to be said, there. At least they had now advanced from completely ignoring each other to staring when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Each time they made eye contact, they would quickly avert their gaze to the _very_ interesting floor beneath them.

One time Larry caught his eye, he noticed something, though he didn’t know whether to be proud or not – Ahk looked sad.

They gave each other sad glances in science class.

“Alright!” Mr. Fredericks clapped his hands together. “Today, you must get with your usual partners for our density experiment with different types of fruit juice. I would hand out the necessary supplies, but I noticed it’s turned you all into a bunch of lazy bums, so –” he snapped his fingers, “up and at ‘em!”

Everyone groaned over the supposed ‘nice teacher’ getting on their backs except for Ahk and Larry, who were silent. Once they were at their table, the teacher spoke again.

“A reminder – for those who do not complete this experiment today along with its twenty-page packet, they will receive a zero. Except for Mr. Malek, that is,” he said, giving Ahk a weak smile. “You may take as long as you like.” He walked away, eyes widening. Today, his fear of Ahkmenrah was most apparent and Larry had a feeling why.

If the Cambridge side of Ahk ever showed up, it would probably be that day. His posture was stiff as a statue. His manners were so polite, the few times he spoke they were almost frightening. And his poker face – Ahk could beat a man at Russian spades with his half-lidded eyes and pursed lips alone. Larry, more confused than upset, wanted to know why.

“C’mon, Ahk, don’t be like this,” he pleaded as the other filled the bottom of the flask with orange juice. The other looked at him, indifferent, before turning his icy gaze back to his work. Larry licked his lips. _Well played_.

He waited a moment before he tried again, this time jabbing him in the rib like they were still friends. “Give me a hint.” Ahk flinched at the contact, then quickly straightened as if to compose himself. His head turned slowly to look at Larry. For a minute, he thought he could see the ice covering his eyes beginning to melt. Ahk’s mouth opened as he tried to form the words.

“I – ” Larry looked up, parting his lips like Ahk’s. They stared at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to break the silence, until Ahk’s eyes hardened and he turned away. Larry raised his hand as if to say something, then conceded, resting it on the table.

Ahk clammed up for the rest of class. Larry had to hand it to him - once the guy decided he no longer wanted to speak, he did not speak, dammit. He tried working on the packet, but found he could not get beyond the mountains of blandness that were the lab questions. He craned his neck to the room behind him, looking for something to satisfy his interest.

He ended up watching Octo-kid, whose face was pinched and concentrated on the packet while his lab partner Lancelot was busy chatting away with someone else. Then Jed leaned across the aisle to say something. Whatever it was, it made Octo's cheeks flare up – it was the first sign of color Larry had seen in that kid's face all week. He swept the flask off his desk with one arm and stormed out of the room.

“Someone better clean that up!” said Mr. Fredericks. Jed’s partner Attila watched the whole thing, shaking his head.

***

That afternoon, Larry began walking home, absolutely winded from practice. That Gus guy sure didn’t take it easy. If there was one thing he even remotely admired about him, it was that he made everybody do the drills, including Lancelot. And that was a tough thing to do – especially since someone as rich as Lance could sue him any moment.

From not too far off, he could hear what sounded like sniffling and sharp intakes of breath. It stopped him in his tracks.

He walked towards the sound, eventually finding the source in the courtyard. He peered over the dumpster to find a mop of dark curls resting upon twiggy arms and knees, which shielded the body from the whole world (except Larry, who had already identified it).

“Hey. Are you okay?” He began wracking his brain. **“** Oswin, right? Octavus? No, wait – ”

“It’s Octavius, _Mary_.” His eyes widened.

“Woah, there’s no need to be saucy, okay? Look, they ruined your Alexander McQueen scarf thingy – I get it.” Octavius looked at him in wonder.

“How did you know?”

“Well, if the green stains aren’t blatantly obvious –”

“No, no - I meant the brand.”

“Oh.” He scratched his head, smiling. “I have a friend who’s very artistic. Guess it musta rubbed off on me.” _Well,_ had _a friend, anyway._ Octavius pursed his lips, nodding.

“I must say, Lawrence – I’m impressed. A tall brawny champ like you has got a brain after all.”

“Hey, hey, don’t go generalizing, alright? I wouldn’t even be here if I were one of those guys and neither would your friend. Where is he, anyway?” At that, he puffed out his chest.

“I refuse to speak to him on the grounds that he is acting rather immature."

 _Yeah, then what are you?_ Larry thought, but he quickly pushed that aside and lifted the skinny freshman out of the dumpster.

“Need a ride?”

***

Larry cruised down the road, bobbing his head along to some alternative rock. If Octavius was weirded out by then, his face didn’t show it. Even when he began lip synching, the kid looked up at him, indifferent.

“Don’t you have any show tunes?” Larry shrugged.

“Closest thing I’ve got is Doris Day.”

“That’ll do.”

Larry reached out for the compartment where his mom kept all her CDs. He may or may not have sung to some of them on occasion. Most especially not the _Sound of Music_. Nope.

_The hills are alive…_

His thoughts were interrupted as weeping violin strings cut through and Oct, being the theater kid he was, couldn’t resist singing along.

_You made me happy sometimes_

_You made me glad_

_But there were times_

_You made me feel so bad..._

Larry couldn’t help but notice how different his singing voice was in real life. It was dynamic on stage, of course, but something about hearing it on a casual car ride home made it seem more authentic. It was so smooth, and...young. Huh. Larry had to remember how young this kid was, yet there were so many aged wrinkles around his eyes and – was that a whole row of silver hairs just above his ear?

“My house is straight ahead,” said Octavius. “You can’t miss it,” he added, chuckling.

Larry drove further down the road and sure enough, he caught sight of a classic brick mansion with turrets, a marble fountain, and a Greek-influenced entrance. If Ahk’s house had the most gold, this house was in second place. His jaw dropped. _Shit._

“My grandfather started out at the way bottom as a working-class Italian immigrant. Next thing he knows, the stock market booms and he starts collecting all the riches. To think – we’ve already achieved the American Dream.” Larry let out weak laughter.

“Yeah.” _Ya think?_

Octavius hopped out of the car and began walking towards the entrance.

“You may come inside if you like,” he called behind him. “My parents will arrive home later, but they don’t mind when I bring over guests.” Larry, driven by curiosity, followed him inside.

One of the first few things he saw - besides the intricate wallpaper and spiral staircase - was a large shelf full of books. The spines looked worn, but well-used at the same time. Like they yellowed out of age rather than mistreatment. They were books of all types, too: tales of pirates at sea and the history of Mesopotamia juxtaposed with romantic ballads and foolish boys who climbed beanstalks. Larry chuckled to himself, imagining the kid acting out each one.

“This way,” his voice echoed down the corridor. Larry followed him and arrived at another spiral staircase, which Octavius began to ascend. When he got to the top, he opened a small door and allowed Larry to walk in.

The room had ordinary decor compared to the rest of the house. Musical posters covered the wall along with plain blue paint, and a twin sized bed jutted from the wall without its twin. Octavius looked up at him, intensity in his eyes.

“You know, it’s not just _anyone_ I tell about my wealth. Only those I somewhat trust.”

Larry didn’t know what to say, so the boy continued. “That was one of the reasons Jed and I got along so well, you know. He never cared how rich I was – he still treated me like shite.” He chuckled, but it was short-lived. “Excuse me.” He walked into the bathroom, face falling, and shut the door behind him. Larry raised his eyebrows in concern, but waved it off when he heard water rushing from the sink.

Larry looked around the room, concentrating first on the lone flower sitting in the windowsill. He wondered if it would sway more to the left when the wind blew by or remain still. When he got tired of looking at that, he turned his attention to a wooden desk in the corner with a stack of papers on it. He walked over to it and frowned just as Octavius opened the door.

“Why the hell are you doing two Latin projects?” he asked, turning to him. Octo tugged at the towel around his neck.

“I don’t know.” He sighed. ”The things I do.”

“For what?” The kid didn’t answer. He simply blinked at him. “Look, Oct...can I call you Oct? I’m not leaving until I complete at least one of them. My treat to you.”

“Bless you, Larry.” He pushed his little red reading glasses up the bridge of his nose, making him chuckle. The kid was cute in his own little way. If he didn’t watch it, he’d become a regular Casanova.

Later, they worked side by side in the dim light of the stained glass lamp. Larry didn’t know jack about Latin, but it was the most at peace he’d felt in a while. For that, he had Oct to thank. Oh yeah, that reminded him –

“You never told me why you trusted me.” Oct shrugged.

“You’re friends with Ahkmenrah, so that’s definitely a factor.”

“ _Was_ friends,” Larry corrected. “He was upset a couple months ago. Now he won’t talk to me and I don’t even know why.” He scratched his head.

“I think I might,” said Octavius. Larry got all up in his space.

“Well, what is it? Tell me – ”

“Oh, he didn’t want me to tell you.”

That was the closest Larry ever came to pulling all his hair out. _Everybody knows why but me?!_

“Don’t worry,” it was the first hint of a smile he’d seen on Oct’s face all week, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” He gave Larry a playful clap on the shoulder before going downstairs to get them both snacks. Larry tried not to crack up. Did he just shoulder clap him? For a kid who refused to hang out with Jed, he sure sounded a lot like him.

“Another reason I trust you,” he said when he got back, “is because you’ve been to so many of my plays already.” Larry’s face flushed.

“How did you know?”

“I know my audience.” His eyes twinkled. “Just admit that you, a vigorous tough-acting football player, like musicals.”

“I – what-”

“Go on.” Larry hung his head down.

“Yeah, I like ‘em.”

“Ha!” Oct pranced around the room. “Yes! You admitted it!” He kept pointing at Larry and skipping around him. The junior held up his hands in defense.

“Alright, don’t get me wrong, there. I’m not just gonna go about the streets, singing in the rain –”

Oct popped in a record and the first thing he heard was Gene Kelly’s vocals. Larry’s eyes crinkled. “Cheeseball.”

“Oh, but you love it. Now dance! I heard you football players are supposed to be quite the ballet experts.” Larry chortled.

“That’s girl stuff.”

“So are musicals.”

“Oh, stop it.” What started off as a small snap and tap movement turned into a full-on dance challenge. Oct sure gave him a run for his money. He could probably get bonus points for all the twirls he did with his skirt.

Many dance parties and amusing cat videos later, two newly-bonded friends sat on the floor, laughing at nothing. Even through the amusement, Larry could see how pale his face still was, and the tired lines around his eyes.

“You should probably get to bed,” he found himself saying.

“Sorry?”

“It’s not good for you to stay up so late. You should try and get some sleep.”

“Right, but – " He scratched his head. "Why do you care?”

“...I always care.” For a while, Oct said nothing. Only stared at him. Then, thinning his lips, he nodded.

“Em, okay. I’ll think about it.” He went to grab some pajamas from his dresser drawer and Larry walked into the bathroom to give him some privacy. He waited a while, tapping his foot on the carpet. By the time ten minutes passed, he was slumping across the toilet lid. What was taking that kid so long?

He opened the door and found himself in a darkened room with Octavius having finally passed out in his bed. The lines looked even more prominent, if possible. Like his exhaustion wanted to make itself obvious. Larry could only wish he were asleep like Octavius; he’d given up on that long ago. He left as quietly as he could so he wouldn't disturb him. 

As he drove through the night back to his house, he couldn’t help but start thinking to himself – this was what he got for caring. He cared about Erica, he lost her. He cared about Ahk, he lost him too.

Maybe things might be better if he didn’t care at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil school strikes again! D-:
> 
> Luckily, I have only four days left.


	11. Chapter 11

If there had to be a worst night without sleep, the night Larry drove back from Oct’s place would definitely be in the top five.

It troubled him how much of himself he saw in that kid. He felt even more guilty for not helping him sooner when he was taking all those dumpster dives at the beginning of the year. All along, he’d been not helping _himself._ It was obvious even with the amount of sleep he was getting, but it was also identity-related.

Outside of Ahk, Reginald, and maybe Amelia, nobody knew who he really was or what he was capable of. Instead, he’d behaved like a football player and it consumed him. Maybe Ahk had gotten a taste of that inner monster and run off in fright. Even now, at their shared science table, he barely even looked at him. 

And the more Larry thought about it, the more sure he was he lost his friend.

...Forever.

 _Bzzzz_! Larry’s phone went off. He hid it underneath his desk to see who was texting him.

_See u after school ;)_

He tucked his arms behind his head and grinned, ignoring Ahk's interested stare. Well, at least there was _one_ thing to look forward to.

***

...Turns out it was a lot harder to feel less guilty than he'd assumed –

Especially in the middle of a makeout session.

Larry lay on the one-armed velvet couch, Erica straddling his waist and capturing his lips in hers. At one point, he got the feeling he was being watched. He looked up to see a family portrait of a man in a blue military suit glowering down at him. Larry shook his head. He swore, sometimes it was like Erica’s father arranged to have the more stern-looking ones follow him on purpose.

He jumped at the small, stinging sensation of a slap he received when his hand crawled a little too far up her thigh. It brought him back to reality, but only for a brief moment before he resumed feeling sorry for himself. Erica, detecting this, broke from the kiss.

“What’s the matter? Don’t you like kissing me?” He nodded, looking at her lips for effect, but she wasn’t buying it. _And_ cue the further feelings of guilt.

“God, I’m sorry.”

“I just don’t get what your problem is,” she reprimanded from above. “You’re always so slumpy.” Then, unbuttoning Larry’s top collar, taking on a different tone: ”You need to shut up and live in the moment, Daley.” Whichever land she went to when she kissed him again, he did not follow her.

The moment. The _moment_ . All Larry’s life, he’d been living in the moment. Sweat pouring down, tearing up the field, lightning-fast movements under extreme pressure from the crowd because this was the moment. Growing up in a household with all eyes on him was the moment: listening to his parents clash over _his_ pseudo-identity and religious beliefs. Skipping the synagogue and prayers of worship to go to practice, because that was the moment. Putting down that goddamn book or homework sheet to watch football with his father, because that was the moment. Getting crap from his peers to ask that girl out already, because that was the moment. And what about being a junior? Having to drive, choose a college, a future career, because this was his _moment_ . Sometimes, late at night, Larry declared his resignation. His want to be _out_ of the moment. Other times, he didn’t know which one to choose from. Moment…

 _What_ moment?

“You’re doing it again,” Erica sang, rolling her eyes. “Are you gonna spill, or what?”

Larry did not bring up how equally uninterested Erica seemed. Instead, he sighed, carding his fingers through his hair.

“Nothing, it’s just friend problems.” Erica sighed in relief.

“And here I thought you were going to say some geek was just trying to lower your status again.” Larry rubbed his eyes.

“Sorry, what?”

“Thank God that's not the case. Ugh, you know Ahk-men-whatever, that weird nerd from London –”

“Cambridge,” Larry interrupted.

“Tch. Like it matters. ...Anyway, he was following you around like a lost puppy, so my friends and I gave him a bit of a talking to before the holidays. I couldn’t believe that _freak_ actually thought he was your friend.” She laughed. “We got him to talk and it turned out he was rich, so we threatened to tell everyone unless he promised to stay away from you. He got off on an easier note since he did. But he’s still a nerd, so that really could have ruined your reputation. You’re welcome.” She leaned in once again to kiss him. 

His blood boiled. “You did _what_?” He threw her off of him as though he were at pursuit drills and she landed on the other side of the couch.

“Ow, what the hell?!”

“How could you do this to me?!”

“Get out of my face!”

“No, Erica - I’ll get _inside_ your face!” he exploded. “What did you have to go and hurt a guy like Ahk for?!” 

“He was trying to bring down your social status! I couldn’t let that happen!” At that, Larry’s face went pale. He brought down his voice to a dangerously low register.

“My social status...or _yours_?” He got up from the couch, walking towards the door. Just before he left, he whipped his head around. “Give him any more shit and you’ll answer to me.” He made a V-sign with two fingers and jabbed them in her direction. Erica’s jaw dropped.

“Is that a threat, you brat?!” He didn’t answer, instead leaving her question dangling in the air as he stormed out of the room. A row of sharp-featured faces glared down at him from their canvases in the hallway. He stopped at the one with the highest nose.

 _Someday I’ll spit on all of these_ , he thought to himself.

_Someday when I’m brave enough._

***

The next day at school, Larry entered with a high mood. Now that he’d finally cracked the code, he couldn’t wait to solve this little misunderstanding and have everything go back to normal again.

At the sight of him walking down the hall, his smile brightened.

“Hey, Ahk!” he called, waving.

His eyes widened and he immediately changed course, running away as though Larry were a preying animal. He tried not to think about how much the implication of it hurt as he caught up with the other.

“I found out why you’ve been ignoring me!” Ahk stopped dead in his tracks, still not facing him.

“Did you, now?” Larry shivered. Did he mean that to sound as cold as it did?

“Yeah, Erica told me yesterday. God, I’m so sorry, if I’d have known this would’ve happened – ”

“No, don’t apologize. You were going to find out sooner or later.”

He finally turned around so Larry could see those green eyes of his. “My parents come from a long line of aristocracy on both the Egyptian and English side. My father owned a large company back in Cambridge, but he found solid ground in America that took off since we moved here. I felt guilty all those times you paid for fast food and fun events, but I didn’t want to tell you. I was ashamed you might look at me differently. I’m sorry.” Larry snorted.

“Ahk, I don’t care if you’re rich. I mean, sure, you’ve got gold plates and artifacts all over, but as far as I can tell – you’re the only one of value.” Ahk looked down at him, lips parted. He swore he could see his eyes crinkling at the edges.

A moment of silence passed between them before Larry cleared his throat. “So...that’s why you didn’t want your parents to talk at dinner?”

“Yes.”

“And your brother? Is that why he’s always giving you such a hard time?” He swallowed and nodded.

“He wants to be CEO of my father’s company, but I got the job instead. I don’t even want it...” He looked down at his feet. Under his breath, he muttered, “But that’s not the only thing I’ve been hiding from you all this time.” Larry tilted his head.

“I don’t quite understand – ”

“Don’t you get it?” He waved his hands. “She knows what I’ve been trying to tell you. She sees me as a _threat_ , Larry.”

The other sighed.

“Look, I know it’s bad, okay? I understand. I’d feel like shit too if somebody were judging me based off the fact that I’m rich. But it’s okay, because I won’t let it happen again. Why don’t I take you to a movie tomorrow night? You’ll feel better and we can just forget this whole thing ever happened.” A small smile grew on Ahk’s face.

“Wow.” There he was – the old Ahk Larry knew. He smiled at the familiarity.

“I thought you’d like the idea –” he began, but Ahk hadn’t finished his sentence.

“I knew you were oblivious, Larry, but I didn’t know you were _blind_!” He shut his eyes and turned away, tears threatening to spill at the corners. Larry watched him storm down the hallway, dumbfounded.

... _What just happened?_

He paced up and down the hall before English class, running the gears in his mind. There was something other than wealth?

What he thought had become crystal clear was now once again shrouded with mystery clouds. It was like a jigsaw puzzle. There was not one giant piece to complete it, but instead two pieces, maybe even a thousand. And Larry, for the life of him, could not figure out what they all were.

He remembered Erica calling him the night before after he left, telling him he needed to get a grip. Once again, he knew she was right. Larry’s life was falling apart all around him –

...And for once, history was not the cause.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely my shortest chapter.
> 
> Anyone catch the Blades of Glory reference?


	12. Chapter 12

Whatever Ahk was upset about the other day, he must have forgotten all about it because the next day, he was perfectly fine. Or so he seemed – Larry was still suspicious.

For a guy with a killer poker face, he wasn’t fooling anybody else, either. They all gave him funny looks when they saw the grin covering half his face for the first time in...months?

Larry was the most weirded out of all of them. One day, during science class, he just came out with it:

“Ahk, you’re starting to worry me.”

“Worry?” Ahk laughed, body tremoring. “You don’t know _half_ of worry. What do I wear, what do I say? Ugh…”

Larry’s eyes widened at the unexpected hysteria. It was the first time he’d acted out of the ordinary since yesterday.

Sometimes Ahk really confused him. One moment, he would act like everything was fine and smile, acting somewhat friendly towards Larry with small talk. _Small talk_. As if they were just passing strangers. Never once hinting at any other demons he might have besides wealth. Other times, he would not talk at all. These moments were usually unpredictable.

Once, when Larry was walking through the hallway, a vibrant blue caught the corner of his eye. He turned to see Ahk, painting the same giant lotus from his room on the school hallway with the principal’s permission. Only this one was more eye-catching, with purple Impressionist-like lines streaked on the petals, soft shadows, and dew dropped lily pads sitting beneath it.

Moved, he cleared his throat.

“Wow, Ahk, I love your new art piece – ”

“Don’t throw that word around,” he hissed, whipping his head around to face Larry. The other raised his hands in defense, not looking for a confrontation. Ahk’s eyes pierced through him as though he was considering one before reverting back to normal – as if nothing had happened.

As he continued painting, Larry walked away, head heavy, as though someone placed an invisible weight on it. This new game he and Ahk were playing sure was getting to him.

He sat in the hallway to write yet another poem Miss Hutman had assigned for the only class he wasn’t completely bombing at the moment – English, of all things. Of course, the only thing that came to his mind was misery, so he jotted that down. He was pretty sure it was the most angsty prose he’d written in his life.

He presented it in class the next morning with sagging eyes to go with the mood, ignoring the surprised stares. Guess they didn't expect him to be so serious after all that monkeying around he did during the first semester. He was barely even aware he was giving them a glimpse of the real him. Instead, he focused his attention on Ahk, who looked up at him with a mix of solemness and – was that guilt? Did he know this was mostly about him? ...No, he was just reading into it.

Everyone applauded him afterwards, giving him a standing ovation. He wrote best when he was completely miserable.

Who knew?

When he received his paper back later, he did not see any purple ink. Instead, there were gold stars littered all over his paper along with an ‘A+’. At first he thought he might as well give up his dreams on being a history teacher and become the next Edgar Allen Poe. Then he took a closer look at his grade and saw a stick figure face frowning in thought beneath it and 'See me after class'.

Larry hid his face in his hands.

Oh, great. She thought he copied off some kid who was way smarter than him.  _When will the stereotypes just stop - !_

***

Larry sat at his desk, tapping his fingers. It felt weird being in an empty classroom after school. He half-expected the other kids to come in, but he knew it wasn’t possible. Class was earlier that morning. Anyway, they had other commitments, like clubs and theater and sports and –

...Friends.

Boy, he sure missed _those_ days. They were nothing but a distant reality now.

He turned his head when he heard the sounds of heels clacking into the classroom. Miss Hutman sat at her desk and brushed her hair out of her eyes, attentive to anything Larry had to say. Though the intention was kind, he still experienced high levels of guilt. He sighed, staring at the floor.

“Look, I know what you’re going to say. I shouldn’t have plagiarized and I’m well aware of the consequences. In fact, you might as well just send me to the principal’s office right now and have me expelled – it would save you some time.” His teacher looked at him, confused, before understanding flickered across her face.

“I know you wrote that poem.” He looked up, brows furrowed. “It was obvious,” she continued, “I could see it in your face.”

“But...why me?” he asked.

“Larry,” Miss Hutman sighed, “I care about my students. I want to help them in the best way possible so they can succeed academically, but also when they are taking a hard hit on their emotional well-being. Over the past few months, I’ve been noticing your decline in both areas, so,” She leaned back, unfolding her hands. “What’s going on?”

Larry didn’t know what to think of all this. Wasn’t this an invasion of privacy? Then he remembered – she’d been a guidance counselor for years. He cleared his throat and said,

“Well, it’s about my friend Ahk – ”

“Ahk?” She looked at him with wide eyes. Aw man, he _knew_ he’d made a mistake. But instead, she nodded, guiding him along. “Continue.”

“Ever since the holidays, things went downhill and – well, we haven’t been getting along lately. I don’t know why. It’s the dumbest thing.”

“Have you tried talking to him?”

“Did I,” Larry scoffed. “It was a _failure_. Now he hates me.” He threw his hands up. Miss Hutman frowned in concern.

“He doesn’t hate you, Larry,” she said. “If anything, he probably wants his friendship back just as much as you do.”

At that last sentence, Larry retreated into his thoughts.

Friendship. What a funny word.

Now that he thought about it, he didn’t know if it was appropriate enough to describe what they had. This friendship of theirs went beyond shallow talk and goofing around to the point where they understood one another, read each other’s minds, finished each other’s sentences before they could say them out loud. Ahk was the one person who never made him smile, because it wasn’t necessary – he always did out of his own will when he was around. 

And yet Ahk wasn’t satisfied with any of it. What more could he have wanted? Larry liked what they had – he thought it was _great._ Heck, sometimes he felt like it was better than his relationship with Erica.

So what did they have to go and ruin a thing like that for?

All of a sudden, Larry became acutely aware of how vulnerable these thoughts were making him, and he did not like it. They seemed personal beyond the point of ever getting out of his mouth. What’s more, he was afraid of how powerful they were and their ability to destroy every other perfect thing he had going for him. So he lied, saying,

“You know – you’re right. I think I just need to sleep on it and everything will be fine.”

“Are you sure there isn’t anything else?”

“Yep! Absolutely!” he sang, picking up his backpack. He attempted to retreat from the room when Miss Hutman called after him.

“Larry.” He spun around on his heels.

“Hm?” She looked at him a moment longer before saying,

“If you ever have something you need to talk about – don’t hesitate to ask.” Larry’s brows furrowed. Now, why on Earth would she say something like that? It was like she knew something was going on in his head – all the more reason to leave.

“Yeah.” He nodded. Then, before she could say anything else, he zoomed out of the classroom. That place had to be cursed. There was no way he meant any of what he was thinking. He still loved Erica.

...Right?

***

Larry did not go home that afternoon. He roamed the hallways, followed by his inner demons.

Ever since he had that talk with Miss Hutman, he couldn’t stop thinking about his failing relationship with Erica. Lately, she seemed more glued to her phone than ever. At least whoever she was texting was there for her more than he was.

He remembered all those times he lied to her, saying he couldn’t make it to dinner because he was at football practice when really, he and Ahk were working on that project. Maybe Ahk somehow knew how horribly Larry was treating her and resented him for it. But why would Erica see him as a threat? Wouldn’t she have sided with him?

None of this made any sense.

“Gigantor, you busy?” a familiar Southern accent interrupted. “I need to talk to somebody or my head’s bound ta _explode_.”

Larry noticed Jed’s drawl for the first time in what seemed like forever. Now that he thought about it, everybody around him seemed to have some kind of accent. Wea, Attila, Ahk with his posh tone – heck, even Octavius had that dramatic British sound. Though, that probably came from being born on a stage.

“Excuse me, I’m talkin’ to you.” Woah. Jed being polite? Now he was _really_ caught off-guard.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I’ll listen.” He raised a finger.

“Now I mean it, Gigantor. Promise ya won’t laugh, or I’ll bash your teeth in.”

It was all Larry could do to keep from snorting. That shorty thought he could actually beat him up? Then again, he seemed kinda feisty. Maybe it was best not to mess with him.

“Promise.”

“Alright. So, there’s this girl in my grade. Her name’s, uh...Olivia. And we’ve been friends for a while. She’s a big flirt and sometimes I wanna rip her head off, but I think she’s very – cute. I hate that word, but it’s true. Anyway, the problem is, she likes this stupid pretty-boy named La – er, Linus. She can’t see what he’s doin’ to her, but she don’t wanna hear about it. I guess lately I’ve gotten kinda...possessive. At first I thought it was ‘cause I felt like he was ruining our friendship, but now it’s almost more. Like having another marshmallow in your hot cocoa or something. Anyway, it’s been ruinin’ my whole school year just thinkin’ about it and I can’t stand seeing how exhausted she looks. It’s all super complicated! Look, what I’m tryin’ to say is –”

“You’ve got a crush on Octavius?”

“Aw, geez.” Larry smirked. “Oh no - don’t you laugh! Don’t do it, boy!”

“Look, I’ve known since day one, man, okay? It’s pretty damn obvious you had the hots for him. Why the hell else would you join the football team in the middle of baseball season?” Jed looked at him, stupefied. Larry chuckled before adding, “Oh, and by the way, from the way he looks at you, I’d say he’s been into you since, like, the third grade. But that’s just my opinion.”

From far away, the theater doors opened. Kids spilled out, all talking to each other about upcoming events and singing tunes, except for a certain boy who caught Jed’s eye. He smiled, waving his fingers sheepishly.

Jed looked at Larry, dumfounded, which made him smirk. “Go talk to him, you moron.” He gave Jed a little push, which he frowned at him for, but then he walked over to do so.

When he arrived, they greeted each other with small smiles. They both looked very shy.

Larry shook his head, smiling. To think – they’d gone for so long without talking, making everything seem complicated when all along they really liked each other. If only his and Ahk’s situation were that simple. 

_No offense, Jed, but you’re kinda oblivious. It was so obvious he liked you all along –_

_I’m sure glad I’m not in_ his _place._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffft, yeah Larry, God forbid. ’–’
> 
> What am i gonna do with that boy?


	13. Chapter 13

If Jed and Octavius talked to each other the other day, they made no indication of it whatsoever.

They seemed more polite and calm in greeting, but other than that, they weren’t seen together much. Larry grew increasingly worried. On one hand, he didn’t see Lancelot anywhere, but on the other hand, they didn’t interact at all. Over time, he came to the realization that perhaps by rushing Jed into things, he’d ruined their relationship. He couldn’t even mend his _own_ relationship and now he was going around sabotaging others. Why did he always have to mess things up?

“Damn it.” Then, realizing he’d said that to no one in particular, he walked off as though nothing happened. Until Amelia caught up with him.

“Did you hear about that fight?” she asked.

“What fight?”

“There’s a fight going on in the middle of the hallway, Larry Daley.” She tilted her head and smiled. “I thought you might want to check it out.” She strolled ahead; he raised an eyebrow and followed her.

The first thing he saw when he turned the corner was a pair of shaggy blond heads. He inwardly groaned. _Oh God, why?_

Jed marched up to his opponent and looked him in the eye.

“I’ve told you before to stay away from him, but i guess you ain’t very good at listening. Now I’m warnin’ ya. Ol' Jedediah whooped you good last time. Don’t make me do it again.” Lance laughed.

“Oh, please. I’ve got your little bitch boyfriend wrapped around my finger. He does whatever I ask - things you cannot imagine.” He waggled his eyebrows. Jed’s eyes widened.

“You fuckin’ – I’ll kill ya!”

Lancelot laughed again, which made him unprepared for Jed’s launch attack. He pinned Lance to the ground while simultaneously yelling like an animal, legs straddling his waist and hands clasping his wrists in a death grip.

“Well, well, I quite like this position you’ve put me in,” he sneered. “All this time I’ve been going after that skank. Maybe I should have set my eye on _you_.”

“Ah, keep your pervy comments to yourself!”

They went at it for a while, and Larry didn’t think things could go any worse until Octavius showed up. He facepalmed himself. Great. At that point, he might as well have given them weapons to beat each other with, because there was no way they were going to remain _close_ to friends after this.

“Allow me to take over,” he offered, helping Jed up off of Lance and then getting the other off the ground. See, now he was all pissed off and about to give Jed a piece of his mind – wait, what?

 _Bam!_ When everybody least expected it, Oct kneed Lancelot in the gut. Lance hunched over, pain written across his features, but Oct did not stop there. As soon as the older guy recovered, he spun around and kicked him twice in the shin, shoving him against the school lockers. Lancelot slid down in shock, landing on his back. Oct walked over to him.

“And do your own Latin homework!” he spat.

He did not pay any attention to the stares in awe around him, instead reveling in the fact that he kicked Lancelot’s ass. Larry couldn’t help but think about some old Roman textbooks he had to read and how similar Oct was to one of the emperors. The way he stood above Lancelot, lifting his chin - it was like he had authority. A ruthless command about him that, when unleashed, could be the scariest thing in all humankind.

Or maybe he was just a badass when necessary. Either way, it was admirable.

“What are you doing?!” McPhee cried, carding his hands through his hair. “We don’t allow violence in this school!” 

Larry was sure it was the maddest he’d seen him all year. “You two!” He pointed at Jed and Octavius. “Off to the principal’s office,  _now_ _!_ The rest of you better scatter before the count of ten or detention for all of you!” He stormed off into his classroom, muttering to himself, “We teach our children to be knowledgeable, not barbaric! This isn’t the WWE!”

Everyone watched carefully for Jed and Octavius’ reactions. For a moment, they looked at each other, straight-faced and solemn. Then, all at once, they both cracked up, wrapping an arm around each other’s shoulders. They walked past everybody, towards Principal Tilly’s office down the hall. Larry could still hear them laughing from far away.

Jed turned his head and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, signifying togetherness. Oct’s cheeks flared up.

“Jed ~ someone will see us!”

“I don’t care.” He planted a couple more smooches on his face despite his playful protests. Larry grinned. Even when Jed brought out the strength in him, he was still the same old Octy.

Their relationship was inspiring, in a way. Now these two were together, it made Larry want to rekindle his relationship with Erica. And if they could do it –

Well, so could he.

***

He arrived late that night, wearing his nicest blue sweater and carrying a bouquet of flowers. He hadn’t felt this young in years. The last time he did something like this, he was in junior high.

Larry walked to the living room, thinking she would still be awake, but instead, there were two dishes on the table. He shrugged. She and her father must have eaten dinner together. He decided to go upstairs to see if maybe she was sleeping.

Sure enough, he could hear her moaning behind the door. His eyes crinkled. She was so cute when she was asleep.

He thought about just quietly entering the room and leaving the flowers on her night stand –

Then felt his face fall when he opened the door to one.

There, on Erica’s bed, their lips connected passionately. Erica leaned down, bra straps exposed, over a bare-chested Don, that guy from the coffee shop, who had a hand on her thigh. It crawled higher as they escalated, and she did not seem opposed to it. Larry found he could only watch, taking it all in like a horror movie.

Just then, sensing movement, they broke from their kiss. They turned to see Larry, hair ruffled and faces looking like deer caught in the headlights. Don gave him a weak smile.

“Well... _this_ is awkward.” Even in the dark, Larry could see his face was smeared with lipstick. A cold sweat came over him, and for a moment he thought he might be sick. His heart, now in his throat, seemed convinced. Erica was the next to speak.

“Larry – ”

Too late. Without a word, he slammed the door, image still burning in his mind.

***

Driving down the road in the middle of the night, he went around Erica’s neighborhood for what felt like the eleventh time. He glanced at her mansion on the hill, knowing he could never go back. Not after what he’d just witnessed.

Changing course, he drove towards another certain place. Larry did not care how Ahk decided he was going to act today – he just needed somebody to listen.

Hot sweat poured down his face, coating his hands, which shook from adrenaline. Any minute now he could crash, and his last thoughts would be of that kiss, and Erica’s black bra, and that other guy’s hands all over her.

Luckily, this was not the case.

He parked his car half-assedly on the side of the road and ran towards Ahk’s house. Quietly as he could muster, he knocked on the door. After a few seconds, it opened, revealing the taller one in his pajamas and hair more tousled than usual.

“Larry?”

He said nothing. Only grabbed fistfuls of Ahk’s T-shirt and cried.

The initial shock was over – now there was only grief. So much, he didn’t pick up the comforting smells of flowers and light rain. Ahk was taken aback before moving in to hug him, warm arms enveloping him so he could melt into him. His whispers were barely audible above the other’s sobs. “There, there, my friend. It’s okay to cry.” He stroked his back with every choking sob ripped out of his body. He turned his head so his lips brushed his ear. “Everything will be alright."

They stood on the front porch for a while, rocking back and forth until the last of Larry’s sobs died down. “Would you care for some tea?” he asked. Larry nodded, a small hiccup escaping his lips, and Ahk led him inside.

***

They sat on the couch, near the flickering flames. Larry held the mug to his lips, drinking the last of his green tea. Strong and distinctive, yet sweet – kinda like Ahk.

He swallowed and cleared his throat, continuing a conversation they had started earlier.

“But you know what really gets to me?” Ahk adjusted himself on the pillows.

“What’s that?”

“She spends all these years controlling who I talk to and ends up making out with one of the ‘lower status’ guys. The irony kills me!”

“I think she was trying to make a statement, Larry. Her father seems very strict.” Larry’s brows knit together. Hm. Now that he thought about it, he did remember how uptight her father always seemed to be. How power-hungry his newfound wealth made him. So much, he placed more pressure on a twelve-year-old Erica’s shoulders than most kids ever faced in their lifetime. How instead of reading or playing outside to her heart’s content, she was taught the etiquette and superficial ways of the higher class.

It all seemed to make sense, too. The drunkenness, the late-night parties, and occasional cigarette. All along, she had been trying to connect to her old identity, in a way.

Larry sighed, sinking into the couch. Ahk may have been right, but this still didn’t suck any less.

“That being said,” Ahk cleared his throat. “It was also foolish of her to let you go. You’re smart, funny – the kindest guy I’ve ever known.” Larry looked up to see the golden light of the flames reflected in the other’s eyes.

Once again, the noise around them faded, as if they were the only two people in the house, let alone galaxy. There was something about the way his skin glowed in the fire, adding warmth to his cheeks while accentuating his half-lidded eyes with darkness. He didn’t know – was it natural to think how beautiful he looked? It didn’t feel too strange to him, because the word described him perfectly just then; it was true. Ahk, on the other hand, he did not know how he might react.

Larry remembered other times like these, when Ahk would lean forward with his eyes closed, like he was trying to tell him something. This time, he did not. He seemed more reserved – more _cautious_ , in a way. It made him disappointed for reasons he could not place.

He cleared his throat.

“Well, I gotta get going. Thanks for listening to me and whatnot.” He chuckled, getting up to leave.

“Larry?” A hand clasped his wrist and he spun around, meeting face to face with Ahk again. The other blushed, looking down. “I just wanted to say even after all I’ve put you through...you’re a really good friend for sticking around.”

“Yeah.” He nodded. Any other time he would be over the moon to hear something like this, but tonight he’d expected more, somehow. But he smiled, so as not to reveal any of his thoughts. “G’night, Ahk.”

“Good night, Guardian of Brooklyn.” Larry walked out the door and Ahk waved after him, smiling. Though if he’d turned around, he would have seen his face fall with a dejected expression on it.

Larry got in the car and turned the key, driving away from Ahk’s place. He glanced over at the gauge to see the red finger pointing near empty. Muttering under his breath, he reached over to grab some money.

“Whoops!” In the rush, he dropped his wallet. It landed open side up, spilling out a photo.

He turned it over and smiled. It was his favorite picture of him and Ahk together. They had just had an amazing day at the fall carnival, which Ahk marveled over, never having been to many himself. Yet despite the tragedy laced around it, they managed to have the time of their lives.

Luckily, it didn’t conflict with any big games, so Larry was able to take Ahk with him the first day. He would have gone with Erica, but she was utterly uninterested. In the first few hours, Larry came to learn Ahk loved games. Like, _loved_ them. He seemed so fascinated with the black and white concept itself, where you either won or you lost, but also with the strategy involved, not to mention the small prizes at the end.

They must have done a million games. They did the cakewalk, ring toss, whack-a-mole, skeeball, duck fishing, milk bottle game, darts, shooting gallery, horse race, and even the guess my age and weight game. Not to mention countless rides.

Larry remembered a few occasions where he had to drag Ahk away because he had been trying to land a ball in a tube for hours and was pissing everybody off. Although, it was probably for the best, considering the woman running it marked his back with chalk, making him susceptible to any other rigged games the place had to offer.

Of course, they had to buy the classic hot dog and cotton candy, along with some popcorn to throw at each other on the Ferris Wheel. That was a thing they always did, popcorn fights.

Finally, there they were, in the photo booth, having just gotten back from face painting and an exhilarating hay ride. Larry wore a silly mustache while Ahk had these beautiful watercolor vines framing his face. Both of them had the same smile, which put the sun to shame. And the best part? They couldn’t even remember how worn out they both were. It was just the two of them, against the world.

Out of nowhere, smaller memories began to sprout alongside this one. The first time they met. Support at the football game. Bliss at the coffee shop. Late nights they spent together, working on the project almost nose to nose. The warmth in his smiles. The subtle choice in words and passing glances, shy exchange of touches. They all led to Ahk saying those wonderful things about him by the fireplace. Then –

The constricting of his throat when he realized.

Eyes widened, he made a sharp U-turn in the middle of the road, jerking his car back in the direction of Ahk’s house. God, what was he _thinking?_ His heart palpitated in his chest, mind racing with adrenaline –

This time, he ran around to the back of his house and knocked on that door. He heard Ahk come downstairs, saw the confusion flicker across his face as he opened it.

“Larry? What are you – ”

“I am so fucking sorry.” With that, he grabbed both sides of Ahk’s face and crashed their lips together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Runs to top of building*
> 
> FINALLY!


	14. Chapter 14

For a while, it did not go well. Larry’s whole face tensed, nose jabbing the side of Ahk’s while Ahk drew in a sharp breath, eyes wide open. Then, slowly, they both relaxed, finding a rhythm.

Larry’s eyes were closed, so his other senses saw for him. He slid his hands down his face, tracing every chiseled feature as though he were drawing him in his mind. It felt rough beneath his palms, yet soft, like the shores of the Nile River, and – was that after shave? His lips, shining and smooth, were the Nile itself. They were still warm from the tea, which he could taste in his breath. Bittersweet, with a hint of citrus and mint. Ahk circled his arms around Larry’s waist just as the other’s fingers threaded through his hair. He shivered with delight at the cool touch of fingertips on his back.

Eventually, he pulled back with a loud smacking noise, head still spinning. He prayed Ahk would keep holding on to him, lest he faint.

“I’m just as confused as you are. Up until this point I thought I was completely straight, but then I saw this photo in my wallet and – I dunno. You drive me nuts, man. But not in the ‘I’m an annoying asshole’ way. Kinda like a ‘you haunt my thoughts but in a pleasant way’-type deal. Also, can I just say I am a dupe for not realizing you were into me sooner? _I’m a dupe for not realizing you were into me sooner_! I have no idea how I came to this conclusion, either. All I know is that you and me...it’s…it feels right. There’s this peace within myself that I haven’t felt in forever. See, what just happened is – I think I’ve liked you for a really long time but never found a way to say it. I know I have a status...no, you know what, screw that whole ‘status’ thing, I’m done with that shit! I’m gonna need a hell of a lot of counseling, but I think this could work.” Ahk laughed, throwing his head back.

“Larry, calm down lahv, you just got out of a relationship.” Despite saying this, though, he held him closer and stroked his hair. A smile protruded on his lips. “I tell you what, though – you sure can kiss.”

“Well, I’ve had plenty of years of practice.” They cracked up before becoming serious again. Ahk’s voice had a hint of sadness in his ear:

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

Larry’s eyes snapped open. He’d been so busy coming to terms with Ahk’s feelings and enjoying the kiss, he hadn’t thought about what it meant for the future. Part of him didn’t even know if what he said was completely true. Did this mean he liked him enough to be...more than friends?

He didn’t even know what they were anymore.

“It’s alright,” Ahk continued, looking into his eyes. “I’ll give you room to decide whether or not you do tomorrow. However long it takes. Either way, I’m still your friend, and I cherish your company. Good night, Larry.” He gave him a quick peck on the lips before going upstairs. Larry touched his fingers where Ahk’s lips just were. Friend or not, he was equally good - maybe better - at kissing, making it that much harder to decide.

Either way, he knew he was screwed.

***

Once again, Larry got little to no sleep over a pressing matter at hand. Even when he and Ahk were on good terms again, everything became tenfold more complicated after the kiss.

He started comparing Ahk and Erica in his mind. Whenever he looked into Erica’s eyes, it was like looking at a forest made of emeralds. Ahk’s reminded him of an everyday forest – but why was the purity of it so beautiful to him?

All his life, he’d been attracted to women who were adventurous, risk-taking and had loud bursts of energy, yet here was Ahk, with his quiet charisma and love for devouring books. So even if he were hypothetically attracted to Ahk, where did that come from?

In the end, he decided he did not want to ruin the simplicity of their friendship. Everything they had before the kiss and months of drama was perfect. There was no doubt he liked Ahk – definitely none that he wanted to spare his feelings. But he didn’t know if he was emotionally ready to go out with him, let alone reveal anything to anyone else. Anyway, he might just be desperate due to Erica leaving him.

He knew it was over between them. She simply didn’t love him, and moved on to the coffee shop guy. But he might still love her…

That morning, at school, he took a deep breath and decided to let him down easy. Gently, so as not to disappoint him. Even so, anxiety ran through his mind. God, what was he going to _say_? “I’m sorry, Ahk, but the only reason I kissed you is because I am still romantically attached to my ex” ? He willed himself not to throw up, he was so nervous.

On the way to break the news, he heard something coming from an empty classroom. He peered around the door. What he saw made his lips part.

Lancelot had Ahk backed up against a corner. Larry could see the forest within his eyes more vividly than ever as he tried to get away, but he was no match for the bigger and stronger one. Lancelot reached out and stroked his chin.

“Such well-toned muscles you have there, my friend,” he crooned. “It would be a shame if something happened to you.” From far away, he could see Ahk’s chest rising up and down, the fear in his eyes –

“What do you think you’re doing?” Larry blurted without thinking. “Step away from my _boyfriend_.”

Rushing into the classroom, he pushed aside a very surprised Lancelot and pulled Ahk into a hug. He was still shaking. “Shh, it’s alright. I’ll handle this,” he whispered, rubbing his back.

He looked over his shoulder at Lancelot, who still had a marveled expression on his face. His eyes narrowed with hatred. “I know what you’re up to, and it’s disgusting. GET OUT.”

Lance snorted.

“Or what?”

“You’ll have to go through me,” Kahmunrah’s voice boomed out of nowhere. He stood in the doorway, ice cold glance piercing through Lancelot as though to intimidate him. For a moment it seemed to work, but then he laughed.

“This your sister, lady boy? She’s kinda pretty.” Kah sniffed.

“For your information, I am a grown-ass man and I will kick your ass.” Lancelot looked at him in mockery.

“And what are you going to do, spin like a ballerina and then do it? There’s a reason I’m always the secondary lead and you’re not – you don’t have what it takes.”

“Wow – does shit _ever_ stop coming out of your mouth?” Jed remarked from behind Kah. Oct giggled, holding his hand.

Amelia and Wea appeared, pounding their fists and giving Lancelot a death glare, respectively.

Lance let out a hysterical laugh, gesturing at the five of them in the doorway.

“What is this, some kind of party?”

“I read the rulebook,” Teddy said, standing beside Wea, “And last time I checked, the quarterback was the only one who got to decide the rules. Our two-part system is officially over.”

And Attila, the kid who never spoke, said in perfect English –

“You better run.”

Lancelot threw up his hands in disbelief.

“Screw this!” He stomped out of the room, hair flying behind him.

“Oh, by the way, Jedediah’s eyes look way nicer than yours!” Oct called after him. Everyone laughed, then walked away as a group, as if they subconsciously understood Ahk and Larry needed a minute.

Ahk’s eyes shone. What was previously fear had been replaced with gratitude and something else.

“Guess you’ve decided, huh?” Larry’s eyes crinkled.

“You heard what I said.” This time they both leaned forward until their lips met in a passionate kiss. That event with Lancelot seemed to remind Larry of everything he'd liked about Ahk in the first place. He brought out the passion and protective instinct in him, even when it wasn't needed – the reason worth living. While he loved Erica, he'd never experienced anything this strong. All Larry’s life, he thought he’d been looking for someone to go on an adventure with when really he was looking for the adventure itself.

Ahk was the adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! :-D
> 
> This is my shortest chapter for sure.


	15. Chapter 15

It was true Larry had liked girls for most of his life. But considering he really liked Ahk and might or might not have noticed how handsome Don was back at the coffee shop, he figured it was safe to say he was into both.

The night before he planned to confess, he’d practiced what he would say and researched the subject, knowing there were different ways his parents could react. He wanted to be prepared for all circumstances, from crying to shaming to sending him packing in under five minutes. Possibly even wear a helmet if someone tried to throw something at him. He planned to have his parents gather in the living room, where they normally held family meetings. Then he would straighten himself up and puff out his chest, a grin covering half his face, and would loudly announce –

“...So I kinda, sorta, maybe might be bisexual,” he muttered the next day, knees shaking and eyes directed to the floor. He looked up to check for their reactions. His parents stared back at him with blank expressions. Finally, his father spoke up.

“Already knew that, thank you. I’m gonna watch some football.” Larry’s eyes widened. Of all the reactions, he never would have predicted that one. He turned to his mother.

“Did you know too?”

“Oh, honey, I knew ever since you broke into all my Broadway CDs.” Larry shook his head, smiling.

“Mom, that’s not always a reliable indicator.”

“But even so!” She shrugged. “Just as long as he’s nice. Now come on, help me dice some potatoes.” He nodded, following her. That, he could do. 

Apparently Ahk didn’t tell his parents either, but he planned to. The next day, Larry joined him for extra support while he came out to his parents – as gay.

Shepseheret also seemed to have that know-right-away-but-not-want-to-tell-them instinct, and she was overjoyed to hear the news. Merenkahre seemed taken aback, and for a moment, Ahk was afraid he’d made a mistake.

“I’m just surprised, is all,” he scratched his head, “Out of all my sons, the first person I’d guess would not have been you.” He tilted his head in Kahmunrah’s direction.

“Hey!” Kah fumed.

“You have a _perm_.”

“And it’s gorgeous~!” he sang, snapping his fingers. Merenkahre raised an eyebrow, turning to the others.

“See what I mean?” They all laughed.

Merenkahre reached over and clapped Larry on the back, beaming. “I’m glad my son ended up with such a good kid. By the way, you never told me what your parents do for a living.” Shepseheret rolled her eyes.

“Meren – ”

“What? _What_?” He raised his hands up, defensive. “I’ve taken an interest in the kid’s family income. So sue me!”

***

Ever since he and Ahk got together, he began to rest, which turned into napping, which eventually turned into sleeping through the night. Turns out being with Ahk was beneficial not only to his personality, but also his health.

Everybody else seemed fine with it, considering Ahk had told some of them during those harsh months before him.

“Ahk~!” he protested playfully when he found out. Though in hindsight, he ought to have known.

It was the final night of football. Larry had arrived beforehand so he could chat with Ahk, grateful he could act like a dork around him. It was one of the things he thought would go missing once they entered a romantic relationship, but then he learned love didn’t always have to be so serious.

“You better get used to this. I’ll be doing this for the rest of your life,” he teased, ruffling Ahk’s hair. He gasped for breath, he was laughing so hard.

“Well, I better get something in return, then.” A mischievous smile appeared on Larry’s face.

“I tell you what. First touchdown I score, I’ll point to you in the stands.” Ahk rolled his eyes.

“Just adorable. That’s what you are.” They rubbed noses.

“Gross. PDA,” Lancelot sneered. Their smiles couldn’t have disappeared any faster.

Larry turned, arms crossed.

“Really, cause you didn’t seem to have a problem with it last week when you got all up in my boyfriend’s space.”

“Oh – you mean like _this_?” He shoved Larry, sending him back a few feet. Larry growled, taking a swing at him, but was buffered by Lance’s palm on his forehead due to an unfortunate height advantage. Lance laughed. “Aw, how cute, the little clown is trying to protect his pet faggot.” Ahk sighed, hooking his arms around Larry’s.

“Larry, c’mon. It’s not worth it.” He began dragging him out.

“Talk to you later, fruit cup!” their opposer taunted. Larry struggled in his arms, continuing to throw punches even beyond distance.

“That no-good, rotten – if he weren’t so rich, I’d sue his ass.”

“You don’t have to. My father’s already on the case,” Ahk laughed. Then, looking into his eyes, “Don’t worry about him. Just focus on getting out there and winning this damn thing.”

“It’s so hot when you swear,” he breathed. At the exact same time, they lunged at each other.

“Hey! Lovebirds! Quit suckin’ face!” Jed called out. Octavius held his hand, giggling.

“Could say the same thing about you two,” Larry teased as Ahk continued to kiss his face. Jed waved a hand in dismissal.

“Ah, shows what you know, Gigantor! We ain’t even kissed yet.” Oct frowned at him. “What? Oh, don’t gimme that, kemosabe, you know I’m waitin’ for the perfect moment!”

Larry and Ahk chuckled. In the background, they could see Teddy and Wea holding each other’s hands and smiling. It seemed every couple had arrived early to wish each other luck. Ahk pulled Larry into a quick hug.

“Good luck.” He planted a kiss on his cheek just as the whistle blew and the football players ran to the field. As soon as they saw who was there, they lost their squash.

“Reginald! Never leave us again!” they cried, getting on their knees. The old man surveyed the pathetic mess below him, shaking his head.

“Oh, hush up and get yo’ asses in gear. I missed you too, but for God’s sake!”

Everybody got in their positions. Just their luck – they happened to be facing their rival school from the north. And if they knew anything thus far, it was that they won the championships eight consecutive years in a row.

Hoo boy.

After everyone stood for the national anthem and applauded, Coach Reginald blew his whistle and called, “Hut!”

The players bent over and readied themselves. Larry swore he could hear crickets.

“Hike!” he echoed, and the game began. The center snapped the ball back to Teddy, who passed it to Amelia, who took off like a lightning bolt. She dodged around the cornerbacks and defensive ends and passed it to Larry, who, unfortunately, got crushed by the opposing team. Larry made his way out from under the sea of bodies, having gained a considerable amount of muscle throughout the school year.

Too bad his resilience couldn’t score any points.

As the game went on, Larry kept getting tackled as well as some of the others. Even Amelia, the least tackled out of all of them, couldn’t speed past the other team’s defense. She did, however, carry the team for the most part. Reginald watched the whole thing and hid his head in his hands. All those weeks away for _this._

Finally, it was almost half-time. Larry’s team had one last chance before the quarter ended to tie with the other team. All they needed was three points. The problem? They were all the way back at the ten-yard line.

And no one had ever kicked that far before.

Jed put down the water cooler and towels and walked onto the field, cracking his knuckles. Just as he was about to kick, everyone heard a faint buzzing noise by the bleachers. They looked to see Lancelot chanting, “Go home freshman.” He waved his arms up, getting his other friends to join him.

“Go home freshman!” they echoed, clapping out their own rhythm. “Go home freshman!" The cries seemed to get louder and meaner, until almost the entire student audience was shouting it. But one voice managed to stand out among all the hate:

“You can do it, Jed!”

A couple heads turned to see Octavius standing on his step, a striped scarf around his neck. Some of the players jeered and continued to shout at the field, but Jed had already heard what he wanted to hear. He smiled, reared his foot up and kicked the ball with all his might, flying backwards from all the force. Everyone gasped and looked up. It sailed through the air in slow motion, almost, yet it spun at the rate of a missile, not once dropping in height. Only did it descend when it went through the goalpost, hitting one of the sides with a small _Ping!_

The crowd was silent for a moment before it erupted in cheers. Larry thought he could even hear one of the college coaches saying, “I want that kid on my team!”, but he wouldn’t know – he was too busy lifting Jed up in the air with his friends and chanting his name. 

Half-time came and went. He could see Erica performing her routine and Don clapping in the audience, smiling widely. He could see they really loved each other. For some reason, it didn’t bother Larry that night. Sure, he realized that person he was calling back at the coffee shop was her all along, but it didn’t sting as much as it used to. It could be his own loved one was in the bleachers, giving him cute glances when he thought he wasn’t looking. He waved and blew him a kiss to let him know he was aware. Ahk blushed, then smiled and waved back.

A hand clasped his shoulder from behind.

“Lawrence, are you ready? We’re about to begin the second half.” He smiled.

“Yeah, I’ll be there, Teddy.” Teddy looked at Larry and then Ahk, and winked. He got it. It was then Larry felt his own face go red when Ahk blew him a kiss. With a newfound determination, he pointed at the end of the field. “This next one’s for you,” he mouthed. Ahk’s eyes shone knowingly.

The teams lined up in their places, staring each other in the face. “Hut!” the coach on the other team called.

“Hike!” one of the linebackers echoed, and the game resumed. The center on the opposing team snapped the ball back to their quarterback, who passed it to the running back. However, he did not see Attila approach and he tackled him without mercy. Eventually, though, they outsmarted even him, getting as far as the ten-yard line on Larry’s team.

Now they knew they were in trouble.

The other coach and linebacker went through the calling procedure again, and the center snapped the ball back. This time, the quarterback tossed it to the wide receiver. Larry’s heart slammed against his chest. Their wide receiver was one of the best players – if he caught the ball, Larry and his friends were screwed.

Then, in a rare turn of events, the ball slipped out of the wide receiver’s hands and continued to fly through the air until Larry caught it. He looked ahead of him, expecting to see tacklers coming after him, but they were all near the ten-yard line going after the other players. He grinned. The fools had left him totally wide open!

While everybody else went after each other, Larry made a run for the goal. He heard the sounds of the audience increasing in volume as he ran past them. They made a wave, standing up one by one to cheer him on. He could also hear the cries of tacklers who realized zooming after him, but they were nowhere close to him. His grin grew larger with every line he crossed.

Then, just as they caught up with him, he dove across the goal line, slamming the football on the ground. He landed, the wind having been knocked out of him, yet he was still able to hear the loudspeaker cry, “Touchdown!”

His friends rallied around him, cheers ringing in his ears, though he was pretty sure he was shouting at the same volume. Jutting an arm out, he pointed at Ahk in the stands. Everybody looked towards him as he hid his pink face in his hands.

***

"I can't believe you actually did that, you nerd!"

“You better believe it, baby. I told you that’s what you get for hanging out with me.” They cracked up. Everyone was in extra good spirits since they won the game.

Not far from them, they could see Octavius running into Jed’s arms. Jed lifted him up and spun him around, red skirt flying as they both laughed. When it died down, they stared into each other’s eyes, smiling. Jed reached up, tucked a curl behind Oct’s ear, and brushed his lips over his. He tightened his arms around his waist.

“Oooh, Jed! I didn’t know you were so romantic!” Larry teased.

“Shaddup,” said Jed, before smiling at the other and leaning in to kiss him again. Larry turned to Ahk.

“This give you any ideas?” Ahk raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, I’ve got a few.” He spun Larry around and dipped him as though they were in a movie. They were just about to kiss when –

“Hey, Daley!” Reginald called. The two of them looked up, lips puckered, before Ahk stood Larry right-side up again. Reginald gave them a bit of a look. Then he shrugged and continued, “A little birdie told me you got dreams o’ bein’ a history teacher.” He directed his head towards McPhee, who waved in the background. Larry groaned at the teasing that would undoubtedly come ahead.

Reginald placed a hand on his shoulder. “Well, I hope there’s room in there somewhere, ‘cause you’re officially next year’s quarterback. Congratulations, son.” He smiled while Larry looked confused.

“Who, me?” Lancelot looked confused as well.

“But sir, I’m the captain – ”

“A deal’s a deal, Mr. Daley,” Reginald continued. “You have shown your ability to not only pull ahead in times of struggle but also show your smarts academics-wise. Come back next year, and you the man!” Larry’s friends celebrated around him, and Ahk pulled him into a hug.

“Way to go, Larry Daley!”

“Bully, Lawrence! Excellent, lad!”

Reginald turned to Lance, limping on the sidelines. “As for you – I hope you enjoyed playing football, because this year is your last.”

“What?” Lance’s eyes widened.

“I looked at your record. Principal Tilly wrote down reported harassment throughout the year.”

“S-So _what_? You can’t prove anything!”

“Maybe not for that. But I can do something about insubordination towards the coach, failing Latin,” his voice got louder as he listed more offenses, “and unsportsmanlike conduct during a game! Get off my field! Now!”

Lance began storming off the field, nostrils flaring. He turned around briefly to look at Octavius.

“Just remember how much you idolized me. I was your _liege_ once. Don’t you forget that!” Oct rolled his eyes.

“Get lost, creep!”

“Easy there,” said Reginald. “The sass meter’s gettin’ high.” But his eyes were shining.

That night, while everybody else was packing up and going home, Larry and Ahk walked hand in hand under the stadium lights. Ahk turned to him, a mischievous look on his face.

“Shall we continue what we started earlier?”

“Oh, _yes_ ,” said Larry. Ahk laughed at the sheer cheesiness before dipping him once again to kiss him. This time they were able to do it without being interrupted –

“Hey! There’s no lip-lockin’ on the field!” Jed called out. They both chuckled through their noses.

Next year ought to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reginald's back! :-D
> 
> Also adorable boyfriends <3


	16. Chapter 16

So far, only Larry’s parents, Ahk’s parents, and Larry’s football and theater friends knew they were going out, and they wanted to keep it that way.

...Except for tonight.

The two of them had talked it over, and they decided it was finally time for Larry to prove he had shedded off his “status” duties once and for all. And what better way to prove it than at the school summer dance?

Only, Larry was quick to find out it was not going to be as easy as he thought. Erica and Don would be there, and it wasn’t them being a couple so much as them finding out he and Ahk were a couple and –

Oh God, the awkwardness.

“I don’t know what you’re worried about,” Ahk said, sketching in his notebook.“They’re the ones who should be afraid, if anything. I mean, they’re likely to appear just as if not more scandalous in the eyes of the public.” Larry carded his hands through his hair.

“Ah, but this is different – we’re both _dudes_.”

“I beg to differ,” Kah said, entering the room. Ahk rolled his eyes.

“Ah ha. Very funny. What is it you want?”

“I’ve actually come to wish you both good luck.” He leaned against the doorframe. “Not that you’ll need it – after all, you two _do_ make an adorable couple. But just in case, I’ll be there if anyone says otherwise.” Larry could practically see Ahk's eyes watering.

“Thanks, Kah.” He got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around the other’s torso, leaning into him. Kah reciprocated, though he rolled his eyes a little.

“Yes, yes – don’t go all mushy on me. This shirt is dry-clean only!”

***

Post-dinner time. Larry stood in Ahk’s bathroom, changing, while Ahk was waiting in his room. A smile grazed his face.

“Isn’t it bad luck to see each other in our tuxedos before the event?

“Only if it’s on our wedding, love!” They cracked up. Then Larry opened the door and their faces became serious. They stood there, taking each other in, from their matching blue lotuses and tailored pants to Ahk’s gold suspenders to Larry’s suit coat. They both had on similar black button-down shirts with crisp white bow ties. Larry was the first to speak, taking both of his hands.

“Ahk…you look beautiful.” He ducked his head down, smiling.

“You never told me _that_ before.”

“Well, now’s a great time to start.” They both chuckled, leaning in for a kiss.

“Aw, you two look adorable!” said Shepseheret, getting their attention. “Why don’t you both stand at the top of the stairs and I’ll get your picture?” They walked over and put their arms around each other while she clicked her camera. “That’s it, that’s it, good. Now a little more here, and – ”

“Mum~,” Ahk whined playfully.

“Right! Sorry! I should get your father.” She rushed off to God-knows-where while Larry and Ahk looked at each other in admiration. Then Merenkahre arrived –

With a camera of his own.

Ahk groaned, then shrugged as they both posed in the blinding white light. After all, beauty was painful. Afterwards, Larry drove them both to the dance in his car. Later, they stood in the parking lot as the sun went down. Larry scratched his head.

“You nervous?” he asked, though his own hands were shaking. Ahk rested his fingers on one of Larry’s paled knuckles.

“Don’t let go of my hand,” he whispered. Larry turned his so it grasped the other’s. They smiled at each other.

Together, they walked inside the building. Of course, all the newest Top 40 hits were playing on the DJ, which Ahk had something to say about - “Where’s all the disco and hip-hop?” - and the refreshments stood in the corner, untouched for the most part. Teacher volunteers stood around the room, greeting everybody who walked past and directing them to the dance floor. It did have a disco ball, which Ahk was pleased about. He watched as the silvery sparkles lit against the wall, moving around the room.

People had already started taking note of their matching flowers and staring in curiosity, so Larry and Ahk made their way to the refreshment table, sticking to the side for now. Ahk reached into the popcorn bowl and Larry went to get some punch for the both of them.

Just then, a figure approached them from behind, sporting a navy blue tux.

“Hey hey, it’s next year’s quarterback!” Don greeted, an enthused look on his face. He gave him a friendly jab in the ribs. “By the way, I heard about you and Ahkmenrah, here. Congratulations!” Larry’s lips parted.

“How did you – ”

“News travels fast around the coffee shop.” He winked, then directed his head towards Oct, who smiled sheepishly. Larry shook his head, smiling. He ought to have known the kid liked to gossip. Don raised an animated finger. “Whoop! Here comes the lady of the hour! I should get back.” He walked over to where Erica was.

She had on the same silk magenta dress she would have worn if she went with Larry, only her corsage matched Don’s. It was bittersweet, in a way. She chatted with him for a while then turned her head towards Ahk and Larry. She did look somewhat phased when she found out they were together, but then she smiled and waved at them.

Larry looked at her as if to ask, _So we’re cool?_

She smiled, nodding and wrapping her arms around Don’s neck. Larry wrapped his around Ahk’s waist. She gave them a thumbs-up, eyes shining. Larry’s eyes crinkled.

Cool.

He waved to her and Don before they went their separate ways, having gained newfound confidence. 

“Well, that was smooth as hell.” Ahk laughed.

“See? Nothing to worry about.” Larry smiled. Good thing there was always somebody to ground him when things got out of hand.

Then a new song began – one they both recognized as “Shut Up and Dance”. As the guitar played in the background, they could see Jed walking up to Octavius and extending his hand.

“Hey, Octy – w-will you dance with me?” he asked. Oct didn’t even hesitate.

“I would be honored.” He took his hand and they grinned, walking onto the dance floor. Once they got there, they went crazy, not caring about what anyone else thought. Once again, Larry was inspired.

“May I have this dance, sire?” he asked his partner in a Monty Python voice. Ahk’s nose wrinkled.

“Yes, you may.” They took each other’s hand and joined the others on the dance floor. Not once did they receive any negative comments from the student body. In fact, they were more surprised by the amount of people (mostly girls) who came up to them saying, “You guys look great!” or “You two are so cute!” Even Reginald and curmudgeonly old Mr. Fredericks smiled in the distance.

Miss Hutman made an appearance to tell them how nice they looked together as well. Larry’s eyes shone – so that was part of the reason she wanted to speak to him back in the classroom.

Miss Hutman really did know everything.

As the night wore on, Larry and Ahk had the time of their lives dancing together, looking into each other’s eyes on this night to remember. After a while, the upbeat songs stopped playing and they were left with all the slow-dancing ones. At first Larry made fun of it since they were playing so many slow songs in a row. But then, looking around, he had to admit the overall atmosphere was rather...nice.

Teddy and Wea had their arms around each other, both smiling. Erica and Don seemed to be enjoying each other’s company as well, holding each other close and stealing kisses. Even Larry felt content, resting his head against Ahk’s shoulder as they moved to the rhythm. Ahk sure was a great dancer. He pulled some cool moves earlier when the songs were upbeat, but who knew he was also a waltzing connoisseur?

Jed and Oct had their eyes closed and foreheads pressed together, Jed’s face a slight tinge of pink. Larry and Ahk were close enough to hear them talking to each other.

“Oct, I may not be much good with words, but –” he scratched his head, “...I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Jedediah,” he whispered, dark eyes glistening.

“What? It’s true, I – ” He was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. Larry thought about cat-calling them, but decided against it. After all, they looked pretty busy. Although, one sight was enough to make him nearly snort up his drink.

“Oh my God. Is that Amelia high-fiving Jed while he’s kissing – ” He, too, was interrupted by lips brushing over his. He closed his eyes, tangling his fingers through the other’s hair, deepening the kiss as they continued to sway to the music. The spotlight shone on them, but they no longer cared. As far as they knew, it was just the two of them and the music.

If anyone had asked Larry a year earlier if he knew what the true meaning of happiness was, he would not know how to respond. Firstly, he might give them a funny look, not knowing if they were talking to the right guy. Thanks to Ahk and a few others, he now knew they would have been. Second of all, he would assume he was already happy with what he had. Football, the perfect girlfriend, popularity at his fingertips…

Destiny was a funny thing, bringing people together. To think, all these years he thought he had everything he wanted when all along, his answer had been waiting for him –

On the bleachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! <33
> 
> ...Anyone know what song this fic was inspired by?
> 
> Also, if you liked this fic, feel free to check out my other one, Radio Rome!


End file.
